


Of Steel and Satin

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral, Rimming, Spanking, Strippers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now, for a special treat for you all tonight, we have some special guests that have traveled all the way from the heat of Texas to deal with the was wet nights here in Seattle,” The announcer called over the mic. Immediately John felt his stomach do a flip flop. Dave wasn’t about to do what he thought he was going to do, was he? There was the hurried sound of something heavy being pushed along the floor below the announcer. “So everyone put your hands together for the Striders.” Drunken hoots and catcalls came from around the room. The spotlight flicked on, and the room roared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to work a pole

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammatical errors. This was also just for fun, so please don't expect too horribly much. *goes off in a daze*

It was one of the proudest nights of Mr. Egberts life. His son was finally a college graduate. He had spent the day patting him on the back, giving him hugs, and telling him how very proud he was to have John for a son. Mr. Egbert had spent a good amount of time with John before his friends had finally dragged him away. It hurt a bit to have John taken away on such a wonderful day, but he knew the importance of friends.

Apparently Dave was setting up some sort of party for him, him and his brother in town for John’s graduation. Mr. Egbert had only met the older Strider a few times, during the few exchanges of children for the stretches of time that Dave had spent at the Egbert household, and John and what he called the ‘Strider pad’. Mr. Egbert had never minded the blonde boy, if anything he had always tried to keep away from Dave. There had always been something...tempting about the younger Strider, something that he could never quite put a finger on. It had unnerved him more than anything, had him staying longer at the office, and busying himself with more cooking than was probably healthy for anyone in his house. Dave had never complained about it though, had just kept eating the food, playing with John, and giving the barest hint of a smile.

Mr. Egbert had been a bit happy that Dave hadn’t joined him and John during the rest of the festivities of the day. He wasn’t sure he could take it to tell the truth. Dave had grown up to be a handsome young man. A handsome young man with metal in his mouth and flashes of silver in his ears. It had made standing within eye view of him during the ceremony just a slight bit uncomfortable, with a continuous need to shift his pants. He wasn’t sure he would have been able to stand it if Dave had been there with them the whole day. Four years was a long time not to see someone, and Dave had still changed quite a bit, but Dad just found his new height and muscle tone that much more enticing. Not to mention the piercings.

That was the last thing he needed to worry about though. Right now he was more preoccupied with having to deal with his workmates. They had decided that the best way for Egbert to celebrate his son’s last step into manhood was to go to a strip club. It wasn’t until they had entered that his coworkers had realized their error. It was ladies night, which meant that the strip bar was filled with women, and a smattering of men. Some were there for the male strippers, others were there for the women who were having a few too many martinis. His co-workers stayed for the drunk women. Dad stayed because it would have been rude not to.

Ten minutes later he had wished they had turned around and left. Mostly because after they had settled down, near the front where a large gaggle of gals were sitting, a small group had entered. A group that had a young man with hair that stuck up at strange angles and had much to large front teeth. Egbert stared at him, and a few seconds later John’s face found his. There was a stuttering of his usual smile, a deep blush, and then John was walking over.

“Hey Dad,” he said, scrubbing at the back of his head. The rest of his work buddies clapped both him and his son on the back while John’s buddies left. Dave hadn’t been with them.

“Dave told me that he had some sort of surprise here,” John said finally, rubbing at the back of his head. His neck was flushed like his own. “So I need to stay, he said it would start about 9:30, whatever it is.” John smiled. Dad nodded, took a sip of his scotch, and turned back to the stage only to watch the policeman who was finishing his show tear of his pants. This was going to be an interesting night.

\------

John had already felt awkward enough when he walked into the strip bar, even more so when he found that there were men on the catwalk. Then he had seen the fedora and felt his heart drop. Chris, Tim, and Mike had had similar reactions. They weren’t his closest of friends, not like Dave, but he had spent a few years crammed in special effects booths with them and created a form of friendship. They had even met his father on a few occasions, but none of them had spent more than a couple of days at his Dad’s place, and he at theirs. Not like with what he would do with Dave. With Bro. He had spent so much time there during the summer, skirting around the enigma that was Bro. The first male to make him question his whole idea of ‘not homosexual’. Having seen him that morning at his graduation had resparked those questions. Bro, in his white shirt, swimmers build, and barely sunkissed skin. He had seen that skin a few times, walking in on the older man coming out of the shower, catching him jerking off through a crack in his door. They left him sitting in the Strider bathroom late at night jerking himself off, thinking of large, gloved hands.

John would never admit to any of these thoughts, though Dave had hinted at it for years. During college the teasing had died down, Dave doing his mixture of majors at community college and John getting his bachelors in what he called ‘movie magic’. Today though, as the two Striders stood watching him from the stands he had felt the old stirring in his gut, the same heat, and he would be damned if he didn’t see Dave smirking at him.

“Isn’t that your Dad?” Mike had asked, the other two looking at the girls sitting around the bar and slapping at the mens asses.

“I-I think it is.” John replied, attempting to laugh through the awkwardness. Then Chris had piped up.

“Really John? Your friend's idea of a good time is watching other dudes?” Chris was even more adamant at telling everyone he wasn’t a homosexual. It made John doubt Chris’s sexuality even more than his.

“Hey, he’s all about jokes. Whatever he has planned has to be pretty cool.” John responded, doing his best not to look at his Dad, but ended up catching his eye.

“Well, sorry dude, I don’t feel like spending the night with other guys junk shoved in my face.” Chris said, the other two were quickly agreeing.

“Then...I guess I’ll see you guys later. I can’t leave without seeing what Dave has planned for me. He did do a lot to get up here and all.” John had said softly with a smile.

“Don’t worry about it Egbert. We’ll see you later.” Tim had said, clapped him on the shoulder and smiled. “Have fun with your friend and your Dad.” Then they had left, John making his way to sit next to his father.

At first it had been awkward, but soon John found that sitting with his Dad, sipping a beer while his father sipped at his scotch set him at ease. Soon he was more engaged on talking to his Dad above the crappy techno music than what going on around them. That was, until the lights shut off to nothing but the floor lights.

“Now, for a special treat for you all tonight, we have some special guests that have traveled all the way from the heat of Texas to deal with the was wet nights here in Seattle,” The announcer called over the mic. Immediately John felt his stomach do a flip flop. Dave wasn’t about to do what he thought he was going to do, was he? There was the hurried sound of something heavy being pushed along the floor below the announcer. “So everyone put your hands together for the Striders.” Drunken hoots and catcalls came from around the room. The spotlight flicked on, and the room roared.

John just about choked on his Corona. He needed to laugh, because what Dave was currently dressed in was too damn funny not to laugh at. Well, at least to him, it sounded like the women were loving it. He was all red leather and chainmail, hood included, and it made Dave look like the most skimpily clad knight John had ever seen. And he was still wearing his shades!

Dave stood in the spotlight, a sword over his shoulders, one hand gripping the hilt and the other gripping the blade tip. It looked ridiculous to John who had seen Dave nude on multiple occasions over the years. He went to let out a whoop of laughter when the music started. When it did John froze.

Swallowing he looked behind Dave, to where a dimmer spotlight was, and felt heat go straight to his groin. Bro was behind a set of turntables. John couldn’t really see what he was wearing too well because of the large thing of equipment, but from what he could John wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. Dirk was wearing an open white vest with some sort of pink lining, a miniature crown was somehow balanced on his head, and was that metal peaking through the flaps of his vest? The base colors of the lights flashed against Bro’s shades as the bass started to drop. John swallowed hard, doing his best not to look over at his father. He couldn’t do it, not when he had the biggest hard on in his pants. He didn’t even react to the noise his father made next to him.

\-----------

Egbert was in trouble. Scratch that, he was more than in trouble. Dave was standing in front of him in more metal and leather than he had ever seen. In reality, it really was probably the least, but with how little there was and how much skin was showing, it was more than Egbert thought he could stand. The soft soled red boots only went to Dave’s ankles, the chainmail thong left little to the imagination, and then there was the chest piece. It was a bunch of straps that wrapped around his chest, going to chainmails shoulder covers. It outlined his abs, the thin but defined muscle of his chest, and god how his arms looked while holding that sword. Even the multiple leather belts that hung from his hips just made his body look that much more appealing, made Egbert want to remove it that much more. The hood was just the icing on the cake, framing that pale face with nothing but metal. Bright, gleaming metal that looked dull compared to the glint of the stud in Dave’s tongue when it snaked out between red lips. Egbert felt his cock swell in seconds flat as the music started, and those leather laden hips began to move.

He dimly recognized the DJ as Dave’s brother. Really all he could do was watch as Dave strode down the catwalk, hundreds of painted nails reaching for him as he strutted his way down to the end, to the pole. He didn’t touch it though, instead he swung down the sword, put the tip to the floor, and made a circle with his hips. Egbert was mesmerized as he watched those thighs bunch as Dave slowly slid down, ass to ankle, and back up again. The metal of his thong sliding against the sword. Women screamed as he went back up slowly, hips pushing out as he ran his metal covered cock against the steel. Egbert watched wide eyed, scotch forgotten, as Dave stood up straight, bending at the waist so that the women on either side screamed.

He was up straight again in seconds, twirling the handle of the sword in his hand before sticking the point back in the ground. He walked a circle around it, and Egbert saw his ass. Shifting he did his best not to let the others around him realize the size of the erection he currently had. It was only getting worse the more Dave moved. Then Dave dropped the sword all together, and grabbed the pole.

Egbert let out a choked sound as Dave pulled himself more than halfway up, legs spreading out to either side as he slid himself down a few inches. Again Egbert couldn’t help but stare at his crotch, then one leg closed around the pole and Dave was doing a slow spin. From there Egbert was lost, watching the way the young man spun in circles, split his legs, leaned back with only his legs locked around the pole. Women were screaming from every side, bills flying the faster Dave went. The music built the more he moved until it all suddenly just stopped. And so did Dave as he held himself up with only his arms, his back parallel to the floor, and his legs done in a perfect split right towards Dad. The smallest amount of sound came back over the speakers as the women roared and Dave lowered himself down slowly, legs still split, until he was on the floor, body stretched long. In that moment he was looking right at him, shades slipped just the smallest way down his nose, and he caught the site of red.

If Egbert had been less of a man, he would have cum from that look alone.

\------------------

John had barely paid any attention to Dave as he danced, he was a little too preoccupied with Bro. True he wasn’t moving much, but the way his hands flew over the controls was amazing. His beats were an ever growing pulse, changing John’s heart rhythm. He couldn’t really breathe as he listened, as he watched past the pale red blur that was Dave.

Then the screaming overtook the music and he realized Dave had stopped. That Bro was moving, and oh fuck what was he wearing? His lower body in some sort of tights, white and satin looking. On both thighs were some most likely handcrafted pink things that reminded John of pantaloons, and then there were the boots. They started mid calf, soft pink boots that were similar to what Dave wore. On his upper body was the vest, fingerless gloves that went up his arms, and that crown. He wore belts also, mixtures of pink and white, and on his hip was a sword. Bro was build different than Dave. He had something like a swimmers body, thick shoulders and a thin waist while Dave was one, long, continuous line of muscle. Slim like a runner.

John much prefered the way Bro was built. The way it looked like he could wrap his entire body up with just one hug, how his hip bones looked like they were cut from stone. Everything about the Striders were sharp, and as they passed each other on the catwalk John had to swallow. The family resemblance was striking, but so were the differences, and as John picked out every one that made the older strider the one that made his cock twitch he realized why Dave didn’t. Bro was every inch muscle, not buff, but cut, and while Dave was too he was also mostly wire. They were so similar, and so different, even with the same hair on their heads. It was about that moment that John realized that the rest of the hair on Bro’s body was missing, all but the hair that slid below his navel and into that soft looking satin.

As Bro made it to the front of the stage Dave made it to the turntables, and his music started. John knew the difference between Bro’s heartbeat bass and Dave’s ebbing tide. That didn’t mean it was any less than his brothers, and when Bro went and started to pull off the gloves the music worked perfectly. His movements were slow. A tease as more skin was shown and a glove went flying. John caught it on instinct, the other disappeared into the crowd. Then he was drawing the sword. John almost lost it when Bro lick a long line down the metal. With quick, defined movements he cut away the things on his thighs, and John realized the brothers were using real swords. Bro didn’t stop there, cutting the leggings from him body to reveal a matching thong beneath, a heart in lighter pink on the front. The women were going insane. John thought he would explode.

It was worse when Bro got on the pole, even if his time on it was much shorter. His moves were quicker, more deliberate than Daves, drawn out at the right moments to pull the onlookers breaths away. Dave had circled the pole, Bro damn near demolished it. It wasn’t pole tricks, but more gymnastics. The only reason it was sexy was because it was Bro, and from the sounds of the women around him John knew that was the case. Not to say it wasn’t sexly when he had one toe pointed to the floor, one to the ceiling and split perfectly with his hands on either side of his crotch. Then he slid seamlessly to his feet, took a little bow, and kept his eyes facing John the entire time. John didn’t know why he pointed slightly at himself while the room went wild and bills flew to the stage, but the smirk told him he was right. Bro was smiling at him.

 

\-----

As the room quieted down and Dave and Bro went about collecting their money, ass slaps and clothing snags included, the two would continuously look at the two Egberts. John was sitting there with an empty drink and pale face thanks to the overabundance of blood in his nether regions, and Dad would have smoked at least half a pound of tobacco by now if he had been allowed to bring his pipe. When the two Striders disappeared off the stage one of the few women serves approached John.

“You John Egbert?” She asked, sounding bored and tired. John could only nod as his father sat quietly behind him. “Dave says happy graduation and to come on back.” She then turned, walking back towards a door with a large bouncer before it. It took John a moment to realize he was supposed to follow, and when he went his father went with him. The bouncer said nothing as he stood aside, the woman taking them into the back room behind the stage where both Egberts just about lost it. The brothers were sword fighting, actually sword fighting, with smirks on their mouths and feet moving like neither had ever seen before. Dave was flashes of metal, and Bro was just so much skin.

As soon as the woman had left and they were alone the fighting stopped abruptly, Dave tossing his sword to his brother while going to embrace John. John hugged back slightly, eyes doing their best to tear themselves away from Bro.

“Happy graduation.” Dave said before pulling back and raising an eyebrow over his shades. “Mr. Egbert, didn’t know you would be joining us.”

“Neither did I,” he replied and held out a hand. Dave took it and then pulled Egbert in for a hug. Egbert almost stopped breathing as he felt metal against his thigh, felt himself press into Dave’s Stomach. He swallowed hard when Dave pulled back, and if that smirk made him harder. Dave knew what he was doing to him. “Glad you could come too.”

Bro slid in behind his brother, neither touching though both had matching slate smirks. There was nothing that told the Egberts anything, and it didn’t help their arousals.

“Where are you both staying this evening?” Egbert suddenly asked.

“Motel 6 on roof road.” Bro replied without hesitation.

“I would think not,” His tongue darted out to lick his lips. “If I remember correctly that is one of the most roach infested hotels in town. You’ve both come so far for John’s graduation, I believe it only right you spend the night with us.” Egbert swallowed as he realized he had meant to say ‘stay’.

“That’s very nice of you Mr.Egbert. You sure you have enough room to put us both up?” Bro asked, but Egbert couldn’t tell if he was actually looking at him.

“We should be able to make it work.”

“Yeah, we can always double bunk.” John chimed in. Both Egberts went bright red, glanced at each other then the Striders.

“Well the, meet you back in your place in an hour,” Dave said with a nod. “And Mr. Egbert, anyway I could get some of that baking of yours? Last I remembered it was orgasmic.” Then they were waving slightly, turning and walking out of the room.

“See ya soon, John.” Bro called over his shoulder.

“Wait, do you want...” John trailed off as he held out the glove he had been clutching.

“Give it back to me at your place.” Bro said with a smirk just inside the door, then it swung shut and they were both gone. Both Egberts stood stock still as the door to the back rooms closed, the number on stage ending.

“Son,” Egbert said softly as he began moving, steering John out as the music lulled and the announcer started the next introduction.

“Yeah Dad?”

“Lets put Dave in the guest room and his brother on the couch.” The suggestion made no sense, seeing as Dave would fit better on the couch and Bro in the bed, but John didn’t even think about that.

“Yeah, sounds good.” He said instead, following his father out. They waved a short goodbye to Egberts now thoroughly drunk workmates, got in Egbert’s car, and drove home. Both knew they wouldn’t be sleeping alone that night, and neither could care if the other one knew it. Egbert said nothing when John held the glove clutched to his chest, and John said nothing when his father shifted at the next stop light. They were planning, and while Egbert wondered how much butter they had, John wondered if his silk boxers were clean.


	2. How to Bang a Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gives Bro a lovely welcome to the Egbert home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes as always. Please enjoy!

It had been almost an hour since the Egberts had gotten home, John immediately sprinted to his room to attempt to clean some of his crap up. He had been sharing an apartment with Mike and Tim, but after graduation no one had wanted to stay in the piece of crap that was only used thanks to its proximity to the college and local bar scene. John’s series of pranks hadn’t left it in any better condition. It was amazing any of them had received any amount of their deposit back with all the shaving cream stains. But no apartment had meant moving back home, for the time being, while he looked for a job and new place. That also meant there was a ridiculous amount of crap all over his floor. As soon as he had his door shut he had flown around the room, shoving boxes into his barely filled closet and even more against the wall. There was no way to unpack before the Striders showed up, so he just did his best to get everything off the floor and bed.

Especially the bed.

As the hour drew to a close John could smell baking downstairs, though he couldn’t be sure what. Probably not a full cake, the thing wouldn’t be done yet. Cookies or cupcakes maybe? Dave had said he liked his Dad’s baking. With that thought John finally froze and looked at the decidedly decent cleaning job. What was he doing? What was his Dad doing? What the ever living fuck was even going on anymore? They had just asked his best friend and his brother to come over after watching them do a fucking strip show for his graduation, and if the half hard cock in his jeans told him anything it was that John was hoping said brother would be ‘double bunking’ with him.

Then there was Dave. Dave had always made small wisecracks about John’s Dad being one hell of a DILF, but that was always supposed to be ironic...right? But what if those ironic jokes had been like the joking remarks John had always made about Bro getting all the girls and being hung like a horse? Veiled feelings that he didn’t want Dave to mock him for but that he still needed to get out.

Sitting heavily on the bed John took a few deep breaths. He had done his best to ignore his father in the car, had tried his best to feign ignorance in the fact that his Dad was just as turned on as he was, but that wasn’t working anymore. Sitting in his room, on the bed he had grown up in, John realized that if Bro fucked him tonight most likely his Dad was going to do the same thing to his best friend. The strangest part about that? John found the only thing he was worried about was either one of them hurting the other. He would be lying to say he wouldn’t want more than a one night stand with Bro, but it was more of a pipe dream then him giving John his first real lesson in homo love. However, if this was going to happen then there was always the maybe...

The knock had John almost tripping down the stairs, sliding on socked feet that had him gripping the rail at the bottom. When John finally looked up he was looking at his father, standing in the kitchen doorway, fedora on and plain white apron that was dusted with what looked like cinnamon. The knock came again.

“I got it,” and John hated how thick his voice suddenly sounded. His Dad just nodded, though he didn’t move from the kitchen doorway. John stood up straight, hand going to his hair in a nervous gesture to try and smooth it down, which most likely made it even worse. Two deep breaths later and he was pulling open the door.

Dave stood in front of Bro, backpack on his back and duffle on his shoulder. Behind him Dirk was carrying similar things. All of them were were the brightest oranges and pinks John had ever seen. In the parking lot was a white volkswagen beetle, a rental since John knew for fact that wasn’t Bro’s car. At least, he was pretty sure that wasn’t bro’s car; it had been a while.

“Rental,” Dave said bringing John’s attention back to them, which in reality wasn’t all that hard to do. “You wouldn’t believe the amount of shit you can get into those things.”

“I-I bet,” John said, trying to put on a smile to hide his nervousness.

“Seats are a lot bigger than you would think too, could lay down in the backseat if you wanted, as long as you didn’t mind your legs bent.” And the baritone of Bro’s voice wrapped around John in ways that had his cock twitching. It had been so long since he had heard it. The words made John shiver with the image he had in his head. He knew what Bro had meant by bent legs, but the image he was envisioning had his legs bent up somewhere around his ears and a certain Strider spreading them.

“It’s good to see you both made it safely,” John heard his father say behind him. With a quick jolt he stept away from the door, letting the two Strider’s inside.

“This places traffic has nothing on Texas,” Dave said simply, dropping his bags by the couch as he stuck his nose in the air. “Oh man I have missed the smell of your baking. Closest we get is the stuff you buy at the store.”

“Well then, you should come in and have some, and you’ll be in the guest room with your brother down here.” Dad said as John followed Bro with his eyes, doing his best not to make it obvious. He was in a white t-shirt that looked like it might have shrunk in the wash the way it bunched on him. Dave was in a regular t-shirt that resembled the ones they had worn as kids, and where he wore skinny jeans Bro wore loose fitting ones. So many small differences.

“Oh, thought we were double bunking.” Bro said as he passed through the threshold, slightest smile going towards John. Doing his best to hide his sudden blush John shut the door, turning to find both Strider’s heading up the stairs.

“We’ll just drop this off upstairs and then I’m coming back down. Want a piece of whatever you’ve got,” Dave said over the railing, and from the smirk John wasn’t sure he wanted to know what he meant, especially with how he had been looking right at his father. Speaking of his father, when he turned to look at the other man he wasn’t sure if he should be horrified or happy at the look on his face. It was such a soft look, one he hadn’t seen in years. The fact that it was directed at his best friend probably should have freaked him out more than it was, but he couldn’t feel that way when his Dad was suddenly looking so happy. Not when he was hoping for some similar happenings with a similarly older man with sharp shades and hip bones that could cut glass.

“You should help them settle in.” John blinked a few times at his fathers comment. The older Egbert just smiled at him, a knowing smile, one that made John’s face heat up.

“Y-yeah,” John headed for the stairs before stopping at the foot of them. “Hey Dad?” He called softly before his father turned back into the kitchen.

“Yes son?” Mr. Egberts voice was just as soft, a sliver of worry in it.

“Take good care of Dave.” Then he was taking the stairs two at a time, not looking back as he made it to the top and turned down the hall. Dave was walking out the door already, leaving it open as he smirked at John. They stopped in the middle of the hall, looking at eachother. Dave was the epitome of cool while John couldn’t help but shift his weight from foot to foot.

“You gonna fuck my brother?” Dave asked finally, smirk tweaking the corners of his mouth. John sputtered only slightly.

“You going to get fucked by my Dad?” John asked back, trying to match Dave’s cool tone, though his voice was just slightly higher. Dave just kept smirking before walking over to John and leaning in a bit, his head just shy of invasive as he spoke in John’s ear.

“First one to break the sound barrier with a cock up his ass wins.” He said softly before heading down the stairs. John just stood on the upper landing, staring straight ahead as he felt his face burn. “Damn, Mr. Egbert,” Dave’s muffled voice came from the lower floor, the rest of his sentence muffled. The sound spurred John into action as he headed for the guest room.

 _'Its just Bro,'_ John told himself as he stood just outside the door. _'Just Bro. Fucking hot, sexy as hell, could make you cum with a look Bro.' ___

__“You coming in here or do I have to carry you over the threshold.” Bro’s voice held something in it that went straight to John’s cock._ _

__'...I am so fucked.'__ But again, sound had spurred him into action as he stepped forwards and looked into the door. There he found Bro, feet planted on the floor while the rest of him lay back on the queen sized guest bed. His shirt was missing, and John could finally tell for sure that yes, there were studs in his nipples. He could also see every ripple of muscle underneath all that skin, the way his abs stretched as Bro lay with his hands behind his head, both gloved, and sunglasses still on. His hat was on the bed side table 

__“Um, hey,” John said stepping into the room. “Just wanted to make sure you were all good to go. I mean, we can get your stuff all set up downstairs if you want, or we could go ahead and-”_ _

__“I like the double bunking idea,” Bro said from the bed, sitting up in one fluid motion. John’s half hard cock twitched from the movement alone. “And seeing as how Davey will most likely be hanging with your Dad this evening how about you stay here with me, or should we head to your room?” John felt his adams apple actually click as he swallowed, his throat having gone perfectly dry._ _

__“You two planned this didn’t you?” John whispered before he realized he was saying it out loud and felt his face go red. “I mean, you planned...fuck.” Bro just smirked before standing up and heading over to John. Every muscle in his body tensed as Bro moved towards him, jeans low on his hips and showing the tops of something that looked very familiar. It wasn’t till he was barely a yard away from John that he realized what it was he recognized. The color was the same as the underwear he had been wearing on stage. Suddenly, John was a lot more than half hard._ _

__“Does it matter?” Bro asked, hand coming up to cup John’s face, and John was helpless to not lean into the feeling of warm leather and skin. His eyes looked up at Bro’s face, his breath quickening. “Known you were crushing on me since that first time you stayed over,” his thumb traced over John’s chin, catching on the slightest bit of stubble and making him shiver. “Remember that night? You sat in front of my door when you should have been asleep, jerking off to me as I fucked my hand. I remember those little noises you made, the ones you thought I couldn’t hear.” The noise that escaped John’s throat made him blush a bit and look away. He had been sure he was being quiet enough, Bro hadn’t even reacted! He had just keep stroking himself, one hand on his balls, the other stroking his dick. The memory made John shiver in lust. “Just seeing me touch my cock really do that much for you?”_ _

__John’s breathing came ragged as he remembered more details. The way Bro had groaned so low, how he had come all over his hand that was still clad in leather. John felt like his face was on fire where Bro was touching him, and when Bro took a step closer John almost stepped back. Instead he floundered behind himself for the door, and when he found it, he shut it._ _

__“Yeah,” he said softly and finally looked up, tongue coming out to lick his lips quickly. “Yeah it really did.” Bro’s mouth went up in an almost perfect imitation of Dave’s, though John barely registered that it was Dave’s mouth that would be the imitation. The sight made his breath catch._ _

__“Straight forward,” Bro said, thumb plucking at John’s bottom lip. “I like that about you Egbert.” Then he was bending forwards, his hand tilting John’s face just slightly to kiss him. In truth, John wasn’t that much shorter than Bro, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel small next to him, especially with the others mouth on his and one strong arm wrapping around his back. John’s hands moved almost by themselves, going up and quickly wrapping around Bro’s neck as he pulled Bro closer. He would have almost said Bro was surprised, and maybe he was, but there was only a fraction of a second where John was the one pulling Bro in. Then there were arms enclosing him, the feeling of body heat as Bro was pulling him against his chest, and the slightest moan that Bro pulled from his throat as a hot tongue just barely swiped over his mouth. John opened up only for Bro to pull back._ _

__“That was the sound that’s been echoing in my head for eight years.” His voice was low, made John blink up in confusion for a moment before Bro’s tongue was in his mouth, moving in lazy circles as it tasted him. John let out another small moan as his own tongue danced right back, moving against Bro’s as be pressed himself closer. His cock straining in his boxers, and with little hesitation he let his hands slip from Bro’s neck to move down over broad shoulders to his muscular chest where John pressed his palms against the small studs of metal sticking out from Bro’s nipples. The movement got a small growl from Bro who all but pinned John against the door, one hand moving low to grab at his ass. It made John’s breathing hitch as thick fingers pushed into the meat of his ass, the mouth on his own becoming more aggressive as Bro nipped at John’s bottom lip. John decided to nip right back, front teeth clicking a bit against Bro’s bottom ones, but it got another growl out of Bro and in a suddenly terrifying moment John felt like he was floating. Then bro was pulling his thighs around his waist and John felt the hard pressure of the door against his back._ _

__Bro’s mouth wasn’t kissing him anymore, instead he was licking long lines up John’s throat, biting where he could and squeezing at John’s ass and thighs. John could feel something hard pressing against his now aching cock, and when his endorphin saturated brain realized what it was he let out a long, loud moan as he tried to grind forwards, the arms around Bro’s neck tightening._ _

__“God I want to fuck that little twink ass of yours.” Bro growled._ _

__“Fuck that, I’m manly as helllaaaaa,” the last of John’s words scooping up in volume as Bro bit a mark into his throat. It would bruise, but when he licked and sucked it afterwards John found he could give less than two shits. Actually he cared less then all the shits, fucks, buckets, whatever he could think of in the world because it just felt too damn good._ _

__“I can tell,” Bro said through a slight chuckle as he licked a line just beneath the collar of John’s shirt. In that instant John felt much too overdressed, that they were both much too over dressed, and with that thought let go of Bro so that he could grab his shirt and pull it up. It was awkward to do, seeing as he was still pressed against the door, but with a little maneuvering both on his and Bro’s part he manage to get the thing up over his head and thrown towards the far wall. It knocked his glasses askew as he panted a bit and looked at Bro who just smirked that infuriatingly sexy smirk before flicking his tongue over John’s collarbone. The moan John let out was interrupted as he was hiked up higher on Bro’s waist. It put John much higher than bro, his chest at face level, forcing him to somewhat curl over Bro’s head to stay in place._ _

__“W-what are you doing?” He ask, attempting to bend without feeling like bro would drop him, though he was pretty damn sure that wouldn’t happen anyways. Bro said nothing, but in a moment John knew when he felt something hot, slick, and soft lick between his pecs. “Oh,” he whispered before letting out a low moan as that same tongue flicked over one nipple, then the other, before biting down gently over one. His hands tangled in Bro’s hair as he moaned, the gel making it stick to his hands just slightly. The moan got deeper as the hands on his ass squeezed even as they held him up, Bro’s mouth not relenting as his licked and bit harder each time he switched between the two nubs of flesh until John wasn’t sure if it was painful or pleasurable._ _

__“Oh Christ just fuck me against the door. Please, oh fuck please Bro,” and the words came from nowhere as one of those fingers pressed into the fabric that covered the cleft of his ass. Then he was being lowered, Bro’s tongue trailing a wet line from his chest, up his throat, to his ear._ _

__“I want you to call me Dirk.” John shivered at the words, Dirk’s voice deep like his bass beats. The words reverberated through him, made his cock jump, and when he was suddenly spun it took the breath out of him. Dirk was walking them towards the bed, and suddenly John’s heart was in his throat. This was it, it was going to happen. He was going to be fucked my Bro, Dirk Strider, right here in his own house._ _

__“Fuck me,” John said without thinking. Dirk just snickered._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to have to split this up a bit more thanks to school. Please be patient with the chapters, I am in graduate school and work also, so getting time to write is hard, but as you can see, I am still working on this. Next part will be Dave/Dad, then two more that alternate. Maybe a sixth to just wrap everything up, not sure, so right now we will stick tentatively with five.


	3. How to lick a Bowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave loves pushing Dad's buttons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. With classes and work it gets harder to make sure its all fixed.

"Damn mister Egbert," and said Egbert froze for a moment as he stood in front of the oven, bent at the waist while he pulled out the last batch of cupcakes. He would never have known Dave had even entered the room if not for his exclamation. He had always been able to move around their home so silently, like fog, and it was somewhat unnerving. Dad had never dared masturbate in his home when Dave had been around, he was too afraid of being caught. It didn’t help that when Dave was over the age of fourteen Dad had started having less than savory thoughts about him. “Looking good.” He hated to admit the fact that this young, barely in his twenties something, was making his ears go red.

“Well I have been doing my best to keep myself in shape. Not as young as I used to be,” Dad replied with a smile and tilt of his head as he pulled out the last of the cupcakes and set the pan off to the side. Most of the ingredients were still out, which was uncharacteristic of him, but seeing as the need to bake had come up so suddenly he had been more concerned with getting them done than keeping a clean kitchen. A freshly mixed bowl of cream cheese frosting sat next to an open bag of powdered sugar, the consistency just finally getting to the point Dad liked it.

“Young enough,” Dave said and hopped up onto the counter, hands back behind him to support his weight on the breakfast bar, legs spread wide as they hung over the side of the counter. The pants should be a sin with how tight they were, practically painted on, and when Dad allowed more than a slight glance while he moved most of the items he had been using for the cupcakes, he could almost fully make out everything below the belt. “And I must say, your ass can’t belong to someone a day over twenty five.” The smirk he gave was just enough to make out the barest of white, and Dad felt his cock jump. Crap.

“Please watch your language Dave,” Dad said simply as he went back to the cupcakes that had already finished cooling. They were sitting in their tin, waiting for frosting, the smell of spice and pumpkin wafting up. It was not nearly the season for pumpkin, but he had found the can in the cupboard and the cream cheese in the fridge, and had decided that it was the fastest thing he could possibly whip up. Swapping the cooled tin for the one he had just pulled out he brought the cupcakes over to where the frosting was, which was only a few feet from Dave.

“Sorry mister Egbert, never been good at keeping track of my tongue.” The way Dave said it sounded almost joking, if not for the almost sexual thread that ran through it. Dad did his best not to show how hard he swallowed when he watched Dave run his tongue over his teeth as he smiled. It was hard when he saw that metal flash.

“It’s alright,” he managed to say, busying himself with flicking on the mixer to quickly fluff up the frosting. It was already done, but distracting himself for a moment was a good idea. The spatula danced around the mixing beaters as he collected the frosting into a large mess in the center of the bowl. When he shut it off he thought he heard a door close and did his best not to think about what John might be doing upstairs. “Would you like to lick the beater?” The metal popped out with the push of a button as he extended the metal over to Dave who took it happily. It wasn’t until Dave’s tongue came out that Dad realized what torment he had just started for himself.

He turned back to the cupcakes almost too quickly, grabbing the piping bag that he had set out as he listened to Dave making soft sounds as his tongue licked up the white frosting. Dad did his best to keep his hands from shaking as he used the spatula to scoop frosting into the bag.

“Fuck, this is good,” and it was only slightly distorted. He wouldn’t turn to look at him fully, but from his peripheral he could see Dave’s tongue swiping between the metal prongs as he said the words, the barest sight of the metal in Dave’s tongue flashing.

“Dave, please,” Dad said as he felt the cuss go straight south. He wanted to make Dave say those words with more than just his cooking. The thought made him blush.

“Sorry, its just this shit is pretty much...” he trailed off and Dad couldn’t help but look over at him. Dave was giving a slow lick up the side in such a way that Dad dropping the star nozzle attachment to his piping bag. Dave finished the lick and swallowed languidly, Dad could almost imagine his eyes closed behind those shades. “Orgasmic.” He finished with a lazy grin that caught Dad off guard. It was all smirks with Dave, had been for years, with only a few smiles here and there. Now, with him fully grown on his counter, legs spread and licking one of his beaters suggestively, the smiles seemed to come as easily as if he had been doing them every day of his life.

“Glad you’re enjoying it,” Dad said, doing his best to keep the strain out of his voice. Shifting his weight he felt his erection strain in his pants as he finally got the attachment onto the piping bag, grabbed the first cupcake, and began to pipe icing out onto it in a gentle swirl. It was sloppy, not the perfect peak as usual, but Dad had just witnessed Dave sinking a finger into his frosting and shoving the entire thing into his mouth up to the last knuckle. Dave slid it out slowly, ending it with a slight pop.

“Quite a bit.” Dave gave a smirk this time as he reached for the frosting again, and by habit Dad’s hand shot out and grabbed Dave’s wrist before the spit coated finger could dip back in. Dave cocked his head a bit as he looked at him through those shades.

“We do not double dip in his house.” Dad said simply, doing his best to let go of Dave’s arm but not quite getting to it. Dave shrugged, hand going to take Dad’s wrist, locking their arms together as Dave pulled Dad ever so gently towards him. It was only a few steps but it was enough to put him between Dave’s legs. It was impossible not to feel the heat coming from Dave’s knees on either side of his hips, impossible not to feel his heartbeat ramming against his ribs as Dave’s other hand took his other wrist and moved the piping bag up towards his mouth.

“Well what about this?” and the words were low, too low to be anything but sensual as Dave moved Dad’s arm so that the piping bag was positioned just above his head. Then he lowered his arm slowly, which in turn lowered the bag, tip and all, into his waiting mouth. The sound Dad made as he watched the bag disappear into Dave’s throat seemed to egg Dave on. More of the bag disappeared, Dave’s mouth opening wide as his lips forced the frosting up against Dad’s clenched hand. It was mesmerizing, watching inch by inch disappear, until Dad saw his Dave’s throat move. The adam's apple bobbed again, and again, and in a moment Dad realized that Dave was swallowing down the icing, milking it out with his lips slowly closing over the bag and a gentle sucking sound.

“Dave,” the word came out in a slight breath as he watched that throat move, swallowing, sucking, before it stopped and Dave pushed his wrists up slowly to pull out the bag. The tip came out with a slight pop, leaving white frosting on his lips as he gave a little sigh of breath.

“Told you it was fucking orgasmic,” he smiled at him, lips lined in white as his knees pressed against Dad’s hips. The piping bag hit the counter, the tip making a tinking sound as the frosting that was left threatened to explode, some shooting from the tip against the wall to leave a thick line of white. Dad stood there, his wrists still held by Daves as the blonde boy smirked at him, white still on his mouth. “Still want me to watch my mouth,” he tilted his head just so, making his glasses slide down his nose just enough for Dad to see the peeking of red irises. “Daddy.”

The next few seconds blipped out of existence as Dad suddenly found he was tasting frosting, hot, slick, and slightly melted as he ran his tongue over Dave’s lips, his hands having torn out of Dave’s to grab at those narrow hips and drag his ass right to the edge of the counter. Dave’s mouth opened instantly, his hands wrapping around Egbert’s neck as his legs went around his waist. He could feel Dave’s erection against his own, hot and hard, pressing against him as Dave’s tongue came out to tangle with his. Dad moaned low as he got his first taste of Dave. It was tainted with spun sugar and the bitter tang of cream cheese, but he couldn’t get enough. His tongue slid along Dave’s, licking his teeth, his pallet, the underside of his tongue. Then he found the stud, ran his tongue over it, moved it, sucked it between his own teeth. It pulled whimpers from Dave’s mouth and groans from his own. He wanted to feel that stud on his cock.

Dave moaned low into Dad’s mouth when he began to pump his tongue in and out, slow and direct, savoring each taste he got and making sure to drag his tongue over the metal in Dave’s mouth. It wasn’t until he pulled away to get air that he realized what he was doing. It hit him hard in the gut, making his insides twist. This was his sons best friend, a boy barely half his age. It didn’t matter that he was in his twenties, gripping his shoulders and panting slightly. He shouldn’t be doing this, he shouldn’t.

God almighty did Dave look hot with kiss reddened lips.

“Damn, Daddy,” the words made his cock jump with how breathy they were, wiped away his thoughts as he dove back in, licking, kissing, and then Dave started nipping and his mouth and Dad let out a low groan and jerked his hips. “Like it rough, Daddy?” he asked as Dad kissed along his jaw, lapped at flesh and nipped just the slightest. He didn’t reply, just gripped Dave’s hips tighter as he fought the urge to leave mark after mark on that flesh that was so pale it made him think of white chocolate mousse. “Because I do,” and he leaned forwards to sink his teeth into Dad’s neck. It made him groan low against Dave’s throat and bite harder than he meant to, getting a low moan in return. Dave released his throat with a long lick before Dad bit again, pulling sounds and small curses from Dave as his reservations broke down to almost none. His hands kneaded Dave’s hips, and his mouth sought of Dave’s neck that was exposed.

When he came back and kissed Dave, hard and urgent, one of the hands on his back disappeared and the other pushed him back just slightly. He licked the redding mouth once more before pulling back. The hand that had been removed from him went straight to Dave’s mouth. Heat coiled low as he watched Dave lick up his middle and pointer finger. He bucked just slightly when Dave thrust them back into that sweet mouth, pumping them in and out for a moment before he pulled them out dripping. Dad watched with half lidded eyes and deep pants as that hand reached out and suddenly sank the fingers down into the bowl of frosting, coating them and mixing spit into the white stickiness. When Dave pulled his hand back out he was grinning.

“Looks like I’ve broken a rule, Daddy,” He brought the hand to his lips. “Looks like you’re going to have to punish me. Teach me a lesson.” The two frosting covered were about to dissapear into his mouth when Dad grabbed it and sucked them into his own mouth, tasting frosting and flesh and the white slid over his lips. His tongue circled, moved, and he watched as Dave’s cheeks went red and he panted lightly. He pulled off only when the two fingers were clean and Dave was making small noises and bucking against him gently.

“Wash your hands,” his voice came out deep and thick. He untangled Dave’s legs from around his waist and stepped back, hands going to his belt and unbuckling it. Even through the shades Dad could tell Dave was staring as he pulled the belt out of the loops, doubling it and bringing it down against his own hand. “There are reasons we have rules in this house,” and his voice sounded foreign even to his own ears. “And it seems I need to teach you why.”

“Fuck yes,” Dave breathed and hopped off the counter, going straight for the sink.

“And Dave,” Dad said, voice stern as the water came on. Dave looked over his shoulder at him, hands already in the water. “Put your glasses away. I don’t want to break them.” The noise Dave made had his cock twitching. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.” The breathiness made his legs tremble as Dave said it, hands rubbing each other beneath hot water even if Dave was still looking right at him.

Dad swallowed thick in his throat, tasted frosting and Dave, and twisted the leather of his belt in his hand. If Dave needed to be taught a lesson then he would teach him one. He was a good father like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of that came out of left field, like really, but Dad breaking and being really dominant just...fuck yes.


	4. How to Fuck an Egbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was named by my lovely beta listeners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, sorry for any errors that slipped past me and enjoy.

The bed was a groaning mess as soon as Bro set John down. Or maybe that was just John, though he couldn't really tell with a mouth latched to his neck and hands gripping his ass. He still had his legs locked around Bro's hips, jerking up against him as Bro sucked on the space between his neck and shoulder. John could feel the mark blooming as Bro's teeth nipped and his lips sucked.

"T-trying to eat me now?" John tried to make it joking in nature, but the growl that Bro gave him had John swallowing hard.

"I'll eat you up I love you so," Bro said against his neck, voice rough and deep. The sound made John shiver while his brain stuttered a moment.

"Did you seriously just quote Where The Wild Things- aaaAAAA fuck.” John hadn't been keeping good enough track of Bro's hands, one sliding down the back of his jeans to grip the flesh of his ass none too gently.

"Shhhh," Bro hushed giving a lick to John's throat as he kissed up towards his ear, speaking as he went. "Do not question the wisdom of Sendak. You'll kill the moment." he whispered the last bit in John's ear, making him shiver despite how ridiculous it was.

"Think you already did tha-" he stopped midway to let out a little eep as Bro sucked John's lobe into his mouth, nibbling the tip and lapping at it with his tongue. The hand against the flesh of his ass squeezed, reminding him to breath as he let out a shaky moan. Fuck, Bro was playing him like he did his turntables. When Bro finally pulled away John was a gasping mess bucking up against him.

“God you have the best damn buttons to play with.” John didn’t know if he should laugh or not when Bro said it. _Dirk_ he reminded himself for the billionth time in his head. _His name is really Dirk._ If John was going to yell any name he was going to yell that, not Bro. Dirk squeezed his ass hard again, almost to the point of pain to pull another moan before he started playing with the one button John really, really wanted undone. “Ready to play with the big boys, kid?” Dirk asked him, hands between them and slowly pulling John’s zipper down, not yet pushing the button through to completely open his fly. The zipper teeth were the lightest teasing torture on John’s cock as he moaned low.

“Yes, oh god. Yes, please.” He groaned and gripped Dirk’s shoulders hard, head lolled back as Dirk went back to work on his neck, more specifically where neck met jaw. The spot had John tugging on Dirk’s shoulders the entire time those deft hands undid his pants, sliding them just barely over his hips. It was the farthest Dirk could go with John’s legs locked around him. It wasn’t until he released the spot on John’s throat that John even realized it, too busy pressing his clothed cock against Dirk’s. While he had been throwing things about his room John had found his silk boxers, and fuck did they feel good with so much pressure making them shift over his skin without the jeans to keep them in place.

“Needy little fuck aren’t you?” The words were anything but mean as Dirk pulled up, John looking up at all his sun kissed skin and swallowing hard. It was like it went on forever. The metal in Dirk’s nipples glinted dully as he unwound John’s legs from his waist, John’s brain finally kicking in enough to help Dirk slide his pants down his legs, though the underwear was left in place. It made John whimper just the slightest as he sat, legs spread, propped up on his elbows as Dirk threw the pants away and looked at him with a smirk. It was almost too sexy, the smirk mixed with all that skin, and those fucking shades glinting like they knew something John didn’t. For only a moment he wondered how the fuck Dirk kept them on without getting them caught somewhere, or poking John, but he only thought about that a little bit before he was distracted once again by gloved hands. They weren’t touching him this time though, no, they were undoing the button of a very different pair of jeans.

“Wait.” The word was out of his mouth just before Dirk had fully pushed the metal circle through, his hands having been making more of a show out of it than anything else. John watched one eyebrow go up as he managed to get to his knees, none too gracefully, and walked on them to the edge of the bed. John couldn’t look up when his hands went forward, hands shaking as his fingertips skimmed over the waist of Dirks jeans. He took a shuddering breath as Dirk hands fell away, leaving John’s hands alone on the expanse where skin met cloth. There was the barest hint of pink peeking over the top of those jeans that made his cock twitch and lower muscles clench.

“You keep staring you might make a gal feel self conscious.” The jokingly hurt tone made John jerk his head up to look at Dirk right in the shades. Yes the things were sexy as fuck but damn it they were getting on his nerves. John could feel Dirk’s eyes through them though, looking down at him in a way that made him just want to fucking _see_ them.

“Take them off.” The words came out sounding more demanding than he had meant them to. He felt cloth twitch under his hands.

“‘Scuse me?” Dirk asked him, eyebrows threatening to leave his forehead. John did his best to swallow through the sudden dryness in his throat.

“I said take them off.” He kept the tone the same.

“Thought you were already doing that.” And holy fuck that smirk was going to be the thing that made him lose it if he wasn’t careful.

“I was talking about these.” John’s hand was moving up before he knew it, almost to Dirk’s shades before the blonde’s hand was wrapped around John’s wrist. He hadn’t even seen him fucking twitch.

“Now what do we say when we want something?” Dirk asked, smirk still in tact but there was something behind it that made John’s pulse beat just a bit faster.

“Dirk take off the fucking shades.” The hand around his wrist tightened and John saw the barest of swallows. Fuck the smirk, watching Dirk’s adams apple dance like that was going to make him blow his load faster than anything, and he hadn’t even been fucking touched yet.

“Domineering little bastard aren’t ya?” There is more heat to Dirk’s words than before as he says them, hand going up to take off his shades. He barely lifts them when John snapped a quick ‘stop’. Much to John’s amazement he did. A steady buzzing started in the back of his skull, something heady that made him reach up because somehow he knew he could. Dirk’s hands fell away as John took Dirk’s glasses from his face, sliding them off his nose. Beneath them Dirk’s eyes were closed, lashes a pale gold on his cheeks. His hair was darker than Dave’s, only by a few shades, butter yellow instead of platinum, golden at the roots, and it was never more apparent than now as John studied his face.

“Open them.” The demand was quieter, but still there if not shaking just slightly. Dirk didn’t do anything. Slightly annoyed John tried again. “Open your eyes.” Dirk swallowed but didn’t do anything yet again. John huffed in annoyance as he searched the older man’s face. He was sure this would work, or...he had been. He ran a hand over the closed lids pressing gently and Dirk barely shifted. Why wasn’t Dirk doing what he told him? Why wasn’t Dirk react-...oh. John leaned to the side to set the shades next to Dirk’s hat on the bedside table, removing his own glasses as well. This close Dirk’s outline was just barely softened, giving him a slightly unreal look as the background turned to blurred color.

“Dirk,” he said softly and watched Dirk’s adams apple move. He leaned in and licked it once before pulling back, hands gripping Dirk’s hips and tugging him closer to the bed so his legs were flush against it. John stood fully on his knees making them almost the same height,the bed giving John an extra inch. “Dirk, open your eyes.”

“Fuck, kid.” The words came out almost like a shudder as Dirk did as he was told, surprise flicking through them when he found he had to look up to see John’s eyes. John had been expecting red like Daves, or maybe brown since Dave had told him his eyes were a special circumstance, Dirk’s eyes though were...he couldn’t even think of a good enough color to name them with. A small ‘wow’ escaped him as a hand went up to run a finger under Dirk’s eyes, over the bridge of his nose, over the brows. Dirk took an almost steady breath as his eyes shut again. John swatted Dirk’s ass with his other hand and was pleased when those eyes flew open in surprise even if the rest of the poker face stayed in place.

“Didn’t say close them now did I?” The smile he had felt devilish even to him, hell it made him feel like a conniving little demon and Dirk looked like he was the nun just about to crack, just a little. John smiled wider and squeeze the clothed flesh under one hand while the other trailed down Dirk’s neck to fiddle with the metal in his nipples. John felt the muscle bunch under his hand, the flesh perk at his touch. “Don’t hide your eyes Dirk.” He pinched the flesh between his fingers like Dirk had done to him. The deep groan was headier than anything John could imagine as he watched those orange...no that color wasn’t quite right...amber? Yes, amber eyes flutter shut.

With a flick of his wrist John jerked the metal a bit and got a slight hiss from Dirk.

“What did I just say?” John asked, rubbing over the flesh with his thumb to sooth it as Dirk looked at him through half lidded eyes.

“Keep ‘em open.” The texan accent was suddenly much more present than it had ever been, a husky drawl that had John’s hand freezing. They stared at each other, eyes locked as John felt something thrum deep. Something that scared him just a little while the rest of him let out a little groan, including his throat.

“Fuck Dirk,” the words low and grating from how dry John’s mouth had gone. Then John was leaning down just barely to kiss him, swallowing one of Dirk’s moans as he gripped his ass and twisted the metal in his chest again as he spoke against Dirk’s mouth. “Looks like you have your fair share of buttons too huh.” John said with a devious smile before Dirk pulled back to attack John’s throat. Dirk’s hands grabbed John’s waist as John let his hands move to the fly of Dirk’s jeans. He quickly worked the button through the hole and the zipper down with much steadier hands than he had been sporting five minutes ago. Between kissing Dirk and having his throat ravished John shoved the fabric down before running his hands over the front of Dirk’s dick, head back and eyes closed as Dirk moaned against his throat. Fuck, that was big, and what the...were those bumps? John jerked back from the mouth on his neck to look down.

The first thing he noticed was all the pink. He had been right, they were the same panties Dirk had been wearing at the club, at least that was what they looked like; fuck if they had any other name John was calling them panties. They were pulled taut over Dirk’s erection, barely covering the tip of the thing, the edge of the fabric already a darker color. Dirk’s cock was thicker than his that was for sure, longer too, and John was long compared to the usual average. It wasn’t his size that was holding John’s attention though, instead it was what the skin tight fabric was showing him. On either side of Dirk’s cock were two straight lines of raised bumps. Curiosity drove John to reach down and run his hand along one of the bumps, feeling how they were perfectly round as he drew his finger around one. Dirk let out a low groan and John pressed them back into Dirk’s cock, feeling the give of flesh against what he could only guess was metal.

Sliding his fingers under the band John peeled the fabric away until the head of Dirks cock was fully revealed. He was only a bit surprised to find there was nothing piercing the tip, but decided that was probably better for him. Pulling the band down he let himself look Dirk over, almost gaping at the twelve different metal balls that sat against his flesh, making his length and girth that much more daunting. John had heard about these sorts of piercings, hell he was pretty sure Dave had gotten one below the belt before, but he had never expected to be faced with one. Reaching into the space between the panties, which he continued to hold away from Dirk’s body, John rolled one of the metal balls between his fingers. It got him a low, pleasured moan that had his cock jumping much like Dirk’s did in his hand.

Stealing a quick breath John leaned down, shifting on the bed until he was just a few inches away from Dirk’s dick. Up close he could see all the detail he missed without his glasses. Dirk’s cock was a deep red, almost bruise like in color, with precum beading at the very tip. The piercings looked like they were made of silver or maybe even platinum, not steal like he expected. John swallowed before shutting his eyes and sliding his tongue out. It took a second before it made contact with flesh, but when it did John made a point to run his tongue over the tip to taste Dirk fully. His skin tasted delicious, but the precum was bitter, salty, and not all that pleasant; the sound Dirk made was worth it. It was a slight, stifled moan that made him lap once more, this time making sure to drag his tongue over the first piercing. This time John looked up at Dirk with half lidded eyes and moaned as he watched Dirk bite at his bottom lip. Swirling his tongue a few times he felt Dirk jerk his hips up slightly before he finally pulled back.

As Dirk let out a little groan John blew a steady stream of air over the tip, making Dirk grip his shoulders hard. With a devious smile John released the band on the panties, letting them snap just at the base of the head and over the first piercing. The action got him a hiss from Dirk and fingers digging hard into his shoulders.

“John,” Dirk growled, voice tight. The amber of his eyes were clear in his face even if the rest was a bit blurred. “Why did you stop?”

“There is no way that is fitting in my mouth,” John replied as he sat back up fully. “I’d fucking cut you with these things,” He pointed as his teeth when he said it. “Or get them caught on the metal down there and cause some damage.” The small sound of lust Dirk made at the statement had been the last thing he had been expecting. Suddenly the idea of pressing his teeth against the base of Dirk’s dick while trying not to gag took on a whole new view, though John didn’t dip back down. Getting over the idea that he was going to shove Dirk’s package up his ass, metal and all, was enough of a strange thought; he would deal with having it down his throat another day. “But we can try it another time if you want?” John gave a small grin with the words, watching Dirk’s eyes flare in lust as the hands on his shoulders twitched. He nodded in affirmation while John kept playing with the band of his panties, snapping it again and getting a hiss.

“Get up here Dirk.” John demanded almost softly though the command rung through. He led Dirk with a hand in the band of the panties, pulling the larger man after him onto the bed until Dirk was on his knees. John snapped the band and fought not to touch himself as he watched Dirks eyes flutter. John moved forward, hands going around Dirk’s neck as Dirk put his around John’s waist, their slight height differences switched again. Dirk was radiating heat like a sun beam, making John feel warm all over as he pressed as close as he could, their erections bumping as John did so. The feel of silk on his dick along with Dirk’s heat made him shudder. The metal piercings massaged strangle patterns into his flesh as John ground up against him, moaning as he pulled Dirk down for a kiss. As they stood on their knees, lips locked, Dirk’s hands slid down to rub at John’s ass before squeezing hard. The feel made John jerk and moan, Dirk letting out a hum of approval before pulling back.

“I was wondering if these were real silk,” Dirk said with a chuckle. John could only moan again as Dirk dug his fingers into the flesh, rubbing and massaging as John rutted against him. “Bet they feel great on your junk.” John nodded into Dirk’s shoulder as he groaned, biting slightly into the flesh as he jerked his hips up again. Dirk ran his hands over John’s ass and hips, sometimes letting them dart to the front and run over the front of John’s hip bones. Dirk slide his fingers down the cleft of John’s ass.

“What do you want kid?” The question was soft as Dirk pressed a finger against John’s opening, the silk adding even more sensation. At the same time Dirk used his other hand to brush over both of their erections.

“I think I want,” John pulled Dirk down the short distance to talk against his mouth. “To feel something else on my junk.” He licked a line over Dirk’s mouth. Dirk wasted no time sucking said tongue into his mouth, making John moan and jerk his hips before pulling back. “Get these things off me Dirk.” His voice wavered only the slightest as Dirk’s hands tightened on his ass before he quickly complied, sliding silk downwards. John removed his arms from around Dirk’s neck to do the same to the pink panties, teeth dragging over Dirk’s throat as he did so. In a few seconds they were both awkwardly bending to remove their last garments. Or at least for John it was awkward; Dirk bent like he was made for such things, muscles stretching in a way that had John starring with a dry mouth. Grabbing Dirks shoulders he pulled him down for a kiss, moving so his hips were flush against Dirks, their unclothed cocks pressing against each other. Just that friction and heat had John groaning as he ground himself against Dirk, the piercings added a whole nother sensation to it. When a leather clad hand wrapped around both his and Dirk’s cocks John just about lost himself, forcing himself to pull back and rest his head on Dirk’s shoulder to gain control.

“This what you wanted?” Dirk asked him, amusement evident. John nodded and moaned against Dirk’s broad shoulder, nuzzled under Dirk’s chin and felt the barest scruff of facial hair. The hand on his cock felt good, damn good, but it wasn’t quite perfect.

“Lose the gloves Dirk.” John said against Dirk’s throat, nipping gently at the end. The hand on their cocks stilled. There was no movement for a moment as John pulled back. He was not going to be the only one fully nude in this bed, and yes he was going to be childish and consider gloves fucking clothes. “Dirk,” John reached down with a small hitch of breath as Dirk squeezed them together. “Get these off,” He repeated and pulled Dirk’s hand away from his junk. “Now.”

Dirk’s hand disappeared from John’s loose grip and was followed by slight whispers of sound. A moment later that hand was back wrapped only around his cock, glove free and incredibly hot. “Oh fuck.” John moaned and leaned forward, bucking a few times before Dirk suddenly let go again. “Dirk don-” Then he was holding his cock against John’s again, both wrapped in one hand as they rutted against each other, John’s hands gripping tight to steady himself. It felt too good, so fucking good and John felt himself getting so very close. He let out a few shaking sounds before suddenly the hand was gone. With a high pitched whine he thumped his fist against Dirk’s chest.

“Sorry John,” Dirk chuckled. “Something I want to do before I make you blow your load.” It was John’s turn to raise an eyebrow as Dirk guided John to lie down. John shuddered when his back was fully on the bed, his head on the pillows as Dirk pushed his legs apart. The look on Dirk’s face may have been fuzzy, but the way his hands ran over John’s lower abs, his hips and inner thighs was enough to let him know that Dirk was studying him, and he was enjoying it. The touches only lasted a few moments before Dirk began to lower himself down to kiss John’s dick. “You may be afraid of doing damage with your teeth,” he said nipping at the head and making him jerk his hips up. “But I don’t have to worry about that now do I?” Dirk asked as he looked up at John, amber eyes glinting before he licked a long line up John’s dick, starting at the base and slowly moving all the way up to the crown. John clutched the sheets as his legs trembled. They wanted to fall open, hell he felt like his whole self was about to simply just fall apart as that tongue swirled over the tip of his cock; yet at the same time everything tensed in a way that had him making a high strained sound. He was still so close, but the presses of tongue and teeth were nothing but a gentle teasing, driving him up the wall..

John panted like a fool, eyes alternating between half open to screwed shut from each new exploration of Dirk’s tongue. Dirk worked him up into a panting mess yet again before pulling away, making John whine as Dirk shifted to reach over the side of the bed. Looking down his body at Dirk John saw that the blonde was now holding a small bottle and a clear, glass like substance was being poured over Dirk’s hand. It didn’t take him more than a moment to realize it was lube, and when he did it became much harder for him to swallow. He was about to have something inserted into his ass, something that he wasn’t putting in there himself. Dirk must have seen the sudden tension as he ran a hand up John’s calf.

“Relax kid,” Dirk said as he looked up, eyes glinting as he looked John over. “I’m not going to hurt you. Just going to make you scream.” John’s head hit the pillow with a groan as Dirk leaned down and kissed his hip. He hadn’t expected Dirk to start shifting him though, and in a few moments his legs were hooked over Dirk’s shoulders, that slick hand on his cock and not where he had expected.

“What the fuck Dirk?” He asked through a few soft pants as Dirk touched him with that cold, slick hand, pumping him a few times.

“Yer Cock’s not the only thing I want to taste.” Dirk said simply and nuzzled John’s balls, opening his mouth and sucking them inside. John just about lost it from that, but the slick hand on his dick was fast to wrap around the base and stop him from fully achieving orgasm. With a small pained moan John bucked slightly as Dirk sucked on his balls and kept a firm hold on the base of his cock. He gasped and keened at the sensation until Dirk suddenly pulled his mouth away.

“W-wait no, fuck Dirk keep going.” John attempted to demand, though his voice was a little too shaky to be considered authoritative.

“Plan on it.” Dirk said with a smirk that John couldn’t really see but could hear. It didn’t matter though because even when John couldn’t see it he was pretty damn sure he was falling in love with that mouth. Especially that tongue which was making him cry out as it glided between the cheeks of his ass, the hand on his cock starting to gently pump him. He let out another keen as the tip probed at his entrance.

“F-fuck Dirk,” he said as that tongue licked again, and again, then it started to press. It felt so good, so very good, but at the same time John had a small realization. If Dirk got his tongue in him then John wasn’t going to want to kiss him, and John still really wanted to kiss him.

“Stop.” He grit out. Bro did just that, tongue still poised but no longer pressing. “N-not sure I want you doing that right now.” John said through a few pants. The tongue disappeared but the hand on his cock didn’t, just kept stroking at a languid pace.

“Then what do you want?” Bro asked, true curiosity poking through.

“How about you’re, ah, you’re fingers.” John said, jerking just a bit against the pillows. The hand on his cock stilled.

“Thought you didn’t want that?” Dirk’s confusion evident in his voice.

“Oh fuck I want it,” John said with a slight laugh. “Just not sure I’m ready for your tongue to go in my ass. Just...wow dude no ew. Kinda want to keep kissing you.” The confession got a chuckle out of Dirk who unhooked John’s legs from his shoulders.

“Whatever you want.” Dirk said with a smile as he popped the cap on the bottle again and began slicking his fingers, rubbing some over John’s opening and making him give a nervous hiss and giggle. That shit was cold!

“Tell me if its too much okay,” his voice was soft as he started circling John’s entrance teasingly, no longer needing to spread the lube.

“Oh you’ll know.” John replied with a nervous giggle. Another glimpse of a smirk before Dirk’s face was full in his crotch, dick halfway down his throat as a finger slide inside him. The small amount of pain from it was enough to keep John from coming, but not from letting out one of the loudest moans he had ever made. Dirk pulled off with a pop, finger stilling inside.

“You okay kid?” He asked, voice somewhat concerned. John just nodded and took a few deep breaths. It wasn’t the first time something was in his ass, he had experimented some with his own fingers, but it was so odd feeling something that wasn’t _his_ in there.

“Yeah,” he finally said. “Yeah. Just keep going unless I say stop.”

“John, you sure you’re-”

“Dirk finger fuck me now before I do it myself.” John snapped, his sexual frustration starting to peak. If it wasn’t for the fact Dirk had been sucking and lapping it off him John was pretty sure he would have a pool of precum on his stomach. There was a distinct twitch from Dirk’s hand before it finally moved again, sliding in slowly, pulling soft moans and groans from John as it pressed in. In a few moments the finger was fully in him and Dirk’s mouth was back on his cock. John laced his hands in Dirk’s hair and pulled a little. “Keep going.” Dirk complied, his finger starting to pump while he kept his tongue busy with John’s dick. John moaned low, hips lifting just slightly as Dirk fingered his ass and ran the other hand over John’s thighs. It was almost torturous how slow Dirk was going, and after a few minutes John was about ready to beg for more. The pain had receded and the pleasure was flowing in. Before John could say anything there was a second finger and John was fighting back the scream he wanted to let loose as he felt pleasure and pain ricochet through him.

Dirk made a humming sound around his cock as the fingers inside John moved and spread him, touching deeper in him than his hand had ever been able to go. They skimmed over something that made him practically shove Dirk’s face down on his cock and Dirk’s free hand quickly snap up to grip almost painfully at the base of his dick to hold back orgasm. At the same moment Dirk took it as a sign for finger three. The third spread John wider than he had ever done to himself and left him hissing a little as it slowly sunk in and moved within him. The mouth on his cock helped keep the pain at bay, but it took longer to get used to it. That didn’t keep John from trying to get them in deeper, to touch that spot again. He bucked up into Dirk’s mouth and down on the fingers in his ass while moaning low and loud.

“Oh christ Dirk just fuck me already please, oh fuck.” John moaned and tugged at the hair in his hands, pulling Dirk upwards. Dirk complied, pulling off John’s cock with a long lick and sliding the fingers out of John’s ass. Leaning over the side of the bed Dirk grabbed what John realized were the panties and wiped his hand off on them. Leaning back over the side he came back with a condom. He smiled and tore it open so John could fully see the bright orange of it before sliding it down his cock, careful about getting it over the piercings, and popping open the lube bottle once more. John was mesmerized as he watched Bro pour it over his dick, slicking it up as John’s breathing came short and fast. “Fucking hurry.” He hissed as he watched that slickness spread over Dirk’s cock, feeling his insides twitch as he lay waiting.

“Just can’t say no to you can I?” Dirk chuckled with a smirk as he leaned forwards to start lining himself up and arranging limbs. It wasn’t till John’s ankles were around Dirk’s hips that he realized he wanted to try his first time just a little differently.

“Dirk,” he did his best to keep the shaking out of his voice as Dirk stopped prodding John’s entrance. “Dirk I want you to lay down.” Dirk’s head snapped up, his concentration at lining himself up broken. He looked almost slack jawed, and John felt that small buzzing of power fill him again. “Dirk lay down.” John watched Dirk take one, two, three deep breaths before unwrapping John’s legs and setting them down. He moved to kiss john, and John met his mouth before Dirk was rolling them, pulling John on top of him. John panted a bit as he pulled back, fully stradling Dirk’s waist as he took in deep breath after deep breath.

“You sure you want to be on top kid?” Dirk asked through his own soft pants. John gave a nervous smile.

“Why?” He asked feeling his face grow red, “Don’t want to watch me riding your cock?” John then felt said cock twitch behind him.

“Fuck yes I want to see this.” Dirk growled, hands gripping John’s thighs as he shifted back, raising up on his hips so he could straddle Dirk’s crotch. John wasn’t sure what the fuck he was doing as he reached back and took Dirk’s cock in his hand to position it just against his opening, but he guessed it was right since Dirk didn’t say anything. Dirk was watching him with half lidded eyes, hands massaging gently against his legs. John closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before he began to press the tip into himself. “Hey.” John eyes shot open, Dirk’s cock having yet to even breach him. “Your speed John, you choose.” John just nodded. He wanted this, really, he just needed to get over the fact that he was about to slide down on probably the biggest dick he had ever seen. He took two more deep breaths and then slid down, maybe a little faster than he meant to.

With a hiss he took in the head along with the first set of metal studs, pain flaring from the strange way they caught on his opening, even if the condom and lube helped them along inside.

“Careful,” Dirk’s voice was hoarse as hell, and when John looked up he found that Dirk had his head thrown back and throat exposed. John watched his throat moved as he swallowed hard. “Slow.” The sight made John forgo the pain and slide down a little farther. He could feel Dirk trying not to arch underneath him as he slid down over the next piercing, and the next, and the next, until he was fully seated in Dirk’s lap. The cock inside him was painful, deeper than anything he had ever felt, twitching as Dirk panted underneath him. John leaned forwards and moan at how it made Dirk shift inside him.

“Oh my god how does that even fit?” John asked as he gently lifted himself up. He stopped as he felt the bottom most piercings almost escape from him and then moved back down. It still hurt just a little, but as he continued to do the same move it faded away, building up to pleasure. His cock, which had gone half hard, swelled again as he began to bounce on top of Dirk. They were short and small, but when Dirk jerked as he came down and hit that sweet spot John just about fully came off his cock before sliding back down. He felt every bit of metal slide inside him, pressing against his insides in a way that had him shuddering as he did it again, Dirk’s hands squeezing his calves almost painfully.

“Fuck kid,” he growled and pistoned his hips up.

“Uh, huh.” John panted back as he bounced, taking his cock in one hand as he arched his back, trying to get Dirk to hit that spot again. Apparently Dirk knew what he was thinking, because large hands came up and gripped his hips, slamming John down on the next bounce. He had never made such a strange sound in his life, something between a scream and a sob as he fell forwards, arms shakily supporting himself on Dirk’s chest. He tried to bounce a few more times only for his legs to give as Dirk pulled him down hard.

“Not bad for your first rodeo, kid,” Dirk said with a grin and jerked his hips up hard, making John jerk and arch before the world was spinning. Dirk’s hands kept John impaled on his cock as they rolled, John wrapping his legs around Dirk’s back as they did. “But I think you may want to give me the reins.” The smile he gave John had him groaning.

“Oh my god just shut up and aaaAAAHHHH!” Dirk didn’t bother starting slow in the new position, just started pistoning into John as he gripped his hips hard enough to bruise. John felt like his back was going to snap with each thrust, back bowing more and more. The metal studs traced patterns on his insides as Dirk ran his cock over the sweet spot inside him over and over. It made John cry out and squirm, begging and groaning as he clawed at Dirk’s back. When one of Dirk’s hands finally wrapped around his cock it was over.

John came hard, shooting his cum high enough to hit his collar as Dirk fucked him and pumped him in rhythm. The sound that came out of John’s mouth was one continual call of Dirk’s name until he finally had to breath. Dirk didn’t stop, just kept fucking John until John felt his eyes rolling back into his head. It was so good it was painful, everything over stimulated until Dirk suddenly stilled, teeth gritted as he let out a strained sound. John could feel the condom inside him expand, felt something warmer and for a moment wished they hadn’t used it. Then Dirk was gently jerking his hips inside John, making them both moan as Dirk finished himself off before finally pulling himself out.

John dropped his legs as Dirk pulled off the condom, tying the top and flicking it to the trash can with a practiced ease. Dirk then proceeded to collapse next to John. As soon as Dirk’s mouth was in striking range John kissed him, long and deep until he had to pull back to breath.

“Happy Graduation, kid.” Dirk said as John panted. It was the last thing he had expected as he threw a half hearted punch at him and tried to turn away.

“Shut up Dirk.” He groaned. Dirk grabbed John’s shoulder gently and made him roll to fully face him, both of them on their sides.

“Make me,” he said softly and John felt his cock jump just the slightest. He doubted he could go again so soon after something like that, but fuck if Dirk wasn’t the sexiest man alive. Reaching up with slightly trembling hands he wrapped his fingers in Dirk’s hair and kissed him gently.

“Dirk,” he said softly. “Shut the fuck up or you’re sleeping on the couch.” The sudden shout of what sounded like ‘Dad’ that followed almost immediately afterwards from downstairs made John jump and Dirk smile. John felt his face go red as he remembered who was probably on said couch.

“Think I’ll stay up here with you.” Dirk said against his ear and kissed him. There was another shout.

“Shower?” John asked as he sat up suddenly, and realized just how much he needed it. He dragged his finger tips through the cum on his chest and winced a bit before Dirk pulled the hand away and smiled at him.

“If I can take it with you.” John just nodded in agreement and grabbed Dirk’s hand, leading him off the bed only for Dirk to grab his hips and stop him.

“Is this what I think it is?” He asked from behind him making John go even redder.

“Shut up,” John growled, “Dave-” but he didn’t get to continue as Dirk chuckled and ran his fingers over John’s tail bone. The bright orange salamander in front of a bubble filled tornado had been obtained after his seventeenth birthday by one of Dave’s tattooing friends. The younger Strider had managed to get him drunk and agree to getting a tattoo. He still wasn’t sure how he had chosen what he had, but even if it was an odd combination he had to admit, the guy had done a good job. There was another muffled cry from downstairs.

“Didn’t know you had a tramp sta-”

“Shower, now.” John said as he jerked forwards only to almost collapse. Both of his legs refused to work and he could feel the beginning thrum of how sore he would be in the morning. John felt himself flush even brighter red when Dirk scooped him up and carried him bridal style into the guest bath. The shower helped drown out the groans from the first floor couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would ever like to join in on a read-along of a chapter please leave me an ask in my box at leticheecopae.tumblr.com
> 
> Now, on to write Dave/Dad. Next chapters title, How to Smack a Hoe. ; )


	5. How to Spank a Strider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always sorry for any small errors, and I hope you enjoy.

Dave was tall enough that his feet were flat on the ground as Dad told him to lie flat on the counter. He was still turning the leather of the belt in his hand, feeling how one side was smooth and flat while the other side had rough bumps from the way it had been sewn in on itself. Dave had complied quicker than he had expected, and better, laying across the breakfast bar and grabbing the top of one of the stools. It stretched him full across the countertop expanse, the dark granite a lovely contrast to the palness of Dave’s body.

“You understand why I am going to punish you right?” Dad asked, stepping forwards to run a hand over Dave’s backside as he said it. He did no more than run his hand over Dave, putting no pressure into it as Dave tried to push back into the touch without letting go of the chair. Dad pulled his hand back. “Answer me Dave.”

“I was a bad boy,” Dave replied, voice low as he looks over his shoulder with a smirk. There were no glasses on his face, the shades having been stashed behind the flour canister for safe keeping, and Dad could see the red irises between half lidded eyes. “Broke the rules and made a mess.” Dad swallowed as Dave spoke, doing his best not to acknowledge the way Dave was slightly shifting his weight back and forth to subtly wave his rear at him. Dad laid his hand on the small of his back to stop Dave’s movement, hiking the shirt up just slightly. He skimmed his fingers just barely over the flesh as he spoke.

“That is correct.” When he pulled his hand back he found that the skin he had been touching wasn’t the pale almost white he had been expecting, no, there was color there. Sliding a hand beneath Dave’s shirt Dad moved the cloth up enough to reveal Dave’s lower back. It was a tattoo done in reds, oranges, and blacks. A red crocodile swam through a splash of bubbling orange, a gear in its open mouth. Dad traced it with one of the loops of the doubled over belt and Dave shivered at the contact, pressing upwards against the cool leather. Dad pressed him firmly to the counter and got a soft sound out of him.

“You really have been a bad boy haven’t you?” The words came out soft as he kept his hand on Dave’s back, side stepping slightly so he wasn’t directly behind Dave. Dave nodded as he looked at Dad, head sideways as he panted into his shoulder to watch. “What’s your word, Dave?”

“Marmalade.” The word was spoken quickly as Dave kept watching. He hummed in confirmation as he brushed the belt over Dave’s rear.

“Keep count.” It was the only warning before he brought the belt down in a quick swat. It wasn’t hard, just enough to startle, and Dave barely jerked. The way he closed his eyes and fully rested his head on the counter made Dad’s cock attempt to jump in his slacks.

The next swat was harsher, making Dave’s backside jerk a bit before Dad swatted three times in quick unison. He waited a moment to listen to Dave’s panting breaths as he pulled his arm back a bit farther and landed a harsh smack over Dave’s rear. This time he was greeted with a soft shout that bled into moans as he did four quick and harsh swats all in a row over the same expanse of flesh. The next one was aimed higher, the next two lower, and then one last hard one over the same spot.

Dad removed the hand that had been keeping Dave pressed gently against the counter and ran in through Dave’s soft hair instead. Leaning in he hovered his body over Dave’s, his height making him able to stand over him without pressing too hard. Dave only arched slightly much to Dad’s approval.

“How many strikes, Dave?” he whispered in Dave’s ear, lips grazing the shell. The shudder that went through the body under him almost had him pressing his erection down into Dave’s backside. He pulled back just enough to watch how Dave’s eyes flickered even if he was keeping his face almost completely unreadable except for the lust.

“Twelve.” He said finally and Dad wasn’t sure to be happy or scolding that Dave had purposefully fed him the wrong number. With a sigh he straightened and put the belt down on the counter as he stood right behind Dave.

“Incorrect.” Dad said gently, hands sliding around Dave’s hips and making him stand on his toes. He slowly undid Dave’s fly, careful not to touch the erection he could feel straining against cloth, while listening for the word that would make him stop. When it didn’t come he grabbed the denim at Dave’s hips and pulled the jeans down only finding he had to pause. Dave was wearing nothing beneath the denim, the clothing revealing his pale backside with every inch removed. He found the pink lines where the belt had come down and ran a hand over them. Dad only revealed half of Dave’s cheeks before removing his hands and getting a whimper in return.

“This time, try harder to keep better track.” His words were soothing but the smack was hard, this time pulling a series of low moans and whimpers as he smacked the belt over Dave’s backside. Watching the red bloom over Dave’s cheeks and how he pushed his hips down into the counter had Dad gently stroking himself through his slacks as he watched. He doubted the counter was doing much in the way of friction for Dave, his clothes maybe doing a bit more now that they were allowing Dave’s cock to slide against the cool granite. At least Dad speculated this as he varied strength in smacks and frequency. It wasn’t until the fifteenth when Dave let out a little sob that Dad stopped.

“Are you alright Dave?” He asked gently, his free hand lightly running over the skin and making Dave shiver.

“Y-yes.” He managed with a slight stammer, looking up with slightly wet eyes. The site made Dad want to tear the pants off of Dave and fuck him right there on the counter.

“How many?” He asked, voice thick.

“Fourteen?” This time Dave didn’t sound so sure, and Dad wondered if he actually didn’t know or still wanted more. He ran a soothing hand over Dave’s tailbone and down over the reddened tops of his cheeks before delivering a harsh spank. The moan Dave let out was a such a mix of pleasure and pain that Dad had to take a deep breath to keep him from dragging Dave up to his room.

“Incorrect,” he slid his hands down to push Dave’s jeans around his thighs, leaning in to talk close to Dave’s ear. “Pay close attention this time or I will send you to the couch and I will go upstairs to bed. Understood?”

“Crystal clear, Daddy.” Dave replied as he tried to keep his voice steady.

“Good,” Dad pulled away. “Now pay close att-” he stopped as his eyes looked over Dave’s backside. Half red, half white, with his taint and balls in perfect sight with Dave bent over the counter. There was a glint of metal just behind Dave’s balls, just as they met his taint. “Oh Dave,” Dad whispered with the slightest groan as he glided a finger from just below the cleft of Dave’s ass to brush over the ring of metal. “How bad have you been?” Dave moaned low as Dad circled the metal, pinching it between his finger and tugging gently. It got a cry of pleasure from Dave that broke some of Dad’s resolve. Leaning forwards he kept one hand running over that warm ring of metal, pressing into the flesh around it as he used the other one to help raise Dave’s head. The angle was awkward, but as he pressed his mouth to Dave’s he could have cared less. Lips parted quickly and Dad slid his tongue inside, playing with the piercing in Dave’s mouth and the one in his taint, swallowing moans of pleasure as Dad made sure to touch nowhere else on Dave’s slightly bucking body.

When he pulled back Dave tried to follow, letting go of the chair and standing when Dad pressed him back down. Dave made a small sound in his throat, eyes lidded and lust filled as he breathed hard, staring up at Dad. With his free hand Dad directed Dave to put his hands back on the chair while he continued to massage his finger against the piercing in his taint.

“What are you going to do for me?” Dad asked as he finally pulled away from the warm metal and slide his hand up to cup Dave’s rear.

“Count,” he said shakily. “I’m going to be a good boy and count.” The words made heat coil as Dad leaned down to kiss Dave’s tailbone.

“Good.” He said softly against the skin as he picked the belt back up. Upstairs he heard a low moan and smiled. “Make me proud.” The first strike was over the already reddened flesh and made Dave moan. The second was lower, over still pale flesh that pulled a hiss and pant. The third was over the tops of Dave’s thighs, touching the tip of his taint and making him jerk hard against the counter.

“Fuck.” he whimpered and was rewarded with a harder swat to the same spot.

“Language, Dave.”

“S-sorry, Daddy.” The next swat wasn’t as hard, and when Dad reached nine, three more over Dave’s taint and balls and two reddening the rest of the flesh of his rear, he stopped.

“How many?” The question was gentle, hopeful.

“Nine.” Dave said with a soft shudder. Dad put the belt on the counter and helped Dave right himself. Turning Dave he held his slightly trembling form against his.

“Good boy.” He said softly and kissed him deep, tongue going in to taste all it could and play with the metal in his mouth. Dad’s hands ran gently over Dave’s swollen backside, pulling small moans as he dampened the pain. Pulling back he ran a hand through Dave’s hair. “You did very well, Dave,” he said soothingly. “Would you like to join me in the living room?” Dave nodded as his hands went down to pull up his jeans, Dad stopped him. “Stand against the counter.” He would have told him to sit, but right now he wasn’t wanting Dave to feel more pain.

Dave did as he was told watching Dad closely as the man bent to his knees. As he lowered himself Dad looked over Dave’s erection; it was swollen red and bobbed slightly, his body having the slightest tremble as Dad sat back on his heels. Dave’s shirt had come down to hang behind it, the white making the swollen color all that more beautiful to Dad. Gently he pushed Dave’s jeans down, helping to remove his shoes and socks along with the denim, leaning in to kiss Dave’s thighs as he did so. The soft sounds that came above him as thin fingers laced in his hair made Dad want to take Dave then and there, slick Dave’s insides with his tongue and press inside while he moaned. He shoved the clothes behind him, hands sliding up over Dave’s legs as he pressed a kiss to the head of Dave’s cock.

“Dad, please.” he whimpered as Dad ran his hands up under Dave’s shirt to grip his hips, palms running over something hard that stuck out from the skin.

“What else are you hiding, Dave?” He asked gently while pushing up the shirt. He wasn’t surprised to see more metal, but he was surprised as to where it was. Just above each hip bone were two small studs of steel, bright silver against white skin. Dad rubbed his thumbs over them and felt Dave shudder. “So much metal.” He leaned in and sucked a steel ball into his mouth and twirled it between his teeth and tongue, feeling Dave’s cock jump against his shoulder. Dave groaned low, hands tightening in Dad’s hair as Dad laved at the piercings, feeling them beneath his tongue.

“There’s more,” Dave said soft above him as Dad pulled back. “Under my shirt, there’s more.”

“Really?” Dad questioned as he stood, making sure his body skimmed over Dave’s erection, hands pulling Dave’s shirt up as he went. Dave raised his arms as Dad brought the cloth up, sliding it over his head before setting it on the counter. His skin was so pale, small scars crisscrossing at random intervals. Dad ran his eyes over Dave along with his hands, finding that the metal beneath the shirt was not where he had suspected it to be at all. They had been covered by Dave’s costume at the club, but with Dave fully bare Dad saw them perfectly fine. Four balls, two on either side of his throat above the clavicle.

“Do you like them?” The words were breathy as Dad ran his fingers over them.

“Yes, Dave,” he said softly as he leaned in to run his tongue over one, his lower body pressing into Dave’s. “I like them quite a bit.” Dave’s head fell back as Dad nipped at the metal, felt Dave buck against him and pressed back just slightly. Lapping at the steel he pulled a few more sounds from Dave’s throat, felt his own ever growing need strain in his slacks as he bucked up slightly against Dave. Yet again, Dad somehow found the strength to pull himself away from the tantalizing flesh and metal as he felt Dave push his own hard member against his cock.

“Come with me to the living room.” Although Dad didn’t say it as a command he knew Dave would understand it as one as he pulled away to walk past him, Dave following dutifully behind. Dad was impressed that he did not limp in the slightest despite his erection and his most likely sore backside. Dad stood near the couch and Dave stood next to him, red eyes looking straight ahead as Dad ran a hand over his arm and watched him shiver.

“Dave,” Dad kept his voice direct. “Be a good boy and help me get undressed.” The little intake of breath Dave took made Dad almost tear off his own clothing, his sexual need spiking as Dave’s hands shot up to unbutton his shirt.

“Course, Daddy,” his hands were shaking, but deft in their job as he helped remove the shirt, sliding it down over Dad’s shoulders. “Going to be such a good boy for you.” He then went to untuck Dad’s undershirt which Dad helped him fully remove. As soon as the white cloth had been discarded Dave was on his knees, undoing the button to Dad’s slacks and the zipper. “Do whatever you want me to. Just tell me what you want.” Dad ran a hand through Dave’s hair as his zipper came down, and Dave looked at him with a slight grin. Dave pulled Dad’s slacks down slowly, taking the briefs with them as he did so until he had the cloth pooled around Dad’s feet.

“I wouldn’t expect anything else from such a good boy.” Dad praised and Dave reacted by nuzzling his erection. Dad gasped at the sensation though it only lasted a moment before Dave grabbed Dads hips and suddenly pushed him back. He let out a surprised sound as he landed on the couch, Dave quickly moved to remove his shoes, socks, and then completely removed his pants. Instead of throwing them somewhere Dave turned to put them on the coffee table and Dad found himself faced with another surprise.

“Wings?” The word came out before Dad had much time to think. Dave looked back a bit confused before registering what Dad had said. With a grin he turned fully around, full expanse of his back facing Dad. On his upper back, between the shoulderblades, was a broken clock. It looked like a pocket watch almost, face broken, and two wings sprouting from it. They were skeletal, made of metal and gears, the feathers resembling blades.

“Its not done yet,” Dave said softly as Dad ran his fingers over the wings. “Still need the head and the tail.” Dave flexed his shoulders a bit, making the wings ripple. Dad traced each knife like feather and felt Dave barely shudder.

“It looks beautiful on you.” He finally said softly and pulled his hand away, leaning back into the couch. Dave turned back and smiled before looking Dad over. Watching the way Dave’s eyes slightly widened as the pupils grew made his breath speed up. Dave’s hand ran over his thighs, Dad’s much more olive tone making Dave seem even paler. The simple gliding of hands had Dad opening his legs just a bit the higher Dave went. When Dave reached Dad’s hips he had settled himself close, body pressing against the couch as his hands gently traced around the base of Dad’s cock.

“Can I taste you, Daddy?” He asked softly, though the little grin he had was anything but innocent, especially with one hand barely ghosting over Dad’s length. Dad shuddered as Dave lifted himself to stand on his knees and lean in. “Please, I’ll make it good.” He left a kiss against Dad’s chest that almost burned. “Let that be my reward?” His mouth moved upwards as he spoke and wrapped his hand gently around Dad’s cock, pumping just slightly. Dad took a hand full of Dave’s hair and pulled him back from his throat where he had been gently kissing and licking.

“If that’s what you want then how could I possibly say no?” Before letting that platinum hair go, however, Dad leaned in to kiss Dave one more time. He ran his tongue over the metal in Dave’s mouth and shuddered as the hand around him squeezed. Pulling away he released Dave’s hair and sat back against the couch, legs shifting apart a bit more to let Dave have better access. His size and girth made him over average, and Dave made a few appreciative sounds as he stroked him up and down.

“So big,” he said softly as he held Dad’s cock and nuzzled his face against the warm flesh, making Dad let out a small sigh of pleasure. Dave licked a line from base to tip and got a groan. “Think I can take all of it?” The words made Dad’s cock jump in Dave’s hands.

“I think you can do anything you put your mind to, son.” Dad froze as the last word left his mouth. He hadn’t meant to call Dave that, that had been pushing the boundaries a bit too far in his opinion, but when Dave let out a low groan that was immediately muffled by him wrapping his lips around Dad’s cock that thought process disappeared; Dave’s mouth swallowed it up. Dad did his best not to buck as the heat enveloped the head, Dave’s hand wrapped around the base as he sealed his lips and flicked his tongue over the tip. Dad groaned as it made a complete circle around the ridge, his hands balling into the sofa. It was mesmerizing to watch Dave’s head sink down, taking him in inch by inch while making his hips jerk. He could feel the ball in Dave’s tongue push into the underside of his cock and it made him let out a slight gasping groan.There was a slight warning in his head to stop gripping the couch too much, he would tear the upholstery, but it was stopped when Dave pulled off.

“Touch me,” he breathed again Dad’s cock. “Fuck my mouth, please.” Then he was swallowing him down again and Dad’s hands were wrapping tight in his hair, pushing him to swallow more each time he went down; the ball of his piercing pressing a line of electric heat into his skin. Dad hit the back of Dave’s throat and groaned low, hips snapping up a bit and feeling him gag around him, throat tight. Dave barely pulled off before sliding back down. Dad pushed on his head and groaned low as the tip of his dick slid against the back of Dave’s throat, going deep until Dave’s nose was buried in the hair at the base of his cock and he was being swallowed up to the hilt.

“What a sweet boy with such a dirty mouth.” The words were panted as Dad tried not to jerk up too hard in Dave’s mouth. The flat of Dave’s tongue ran over the underside of his dick, sending flashes of pleasure through him. Dave pulled up just a bit before sliding back down to the hilt, hands grabbing and pulling Dad’s hips, trying to make him move. Dad swallowed thickly when he realized Dave hadn’t been joking; he wanted him to fuck his mouth. “Oh christ..” Dad moaned low as he complied, hips jerking up as he kept his hands in Dave’s hair, keeping him down as he thrust up. He could feel the way Dave’s throat constricted with every roll of his hips, the ball in his tongue pressing into his cock, and the small short gasps of air Dave blew out through his nose ghosted over the tip of his dick. It was one of the most amazing things Dad had ever felt has he rained down small sounds and words of praise, continuing to jerk his hips into Dave’s mouth, and would still now and again to let Dave breath.

Dave’s hands had, for the most part, stayed on Dad’s thighs while he fucked his mouth. As Dad alternated between leaning his head over the back of the couch and staring at how Dave’s throat took him so readily, those hands started to move. They slid down to roll Dad’s balls and make him jerk hard into Dave’s mouth. The feeling of muscle contracting tight made Dad pant as Dave did it again, and again, his free hand sliding up Dad’s chest as he looked up at him with half lidded eyes. Pleasure coiled tight as Dad stared at Dave’s face, admired the way spit coated his reddened lips, how his nose flared when he got a breath, how those eyes were begging him to keep going. Dad stilled his hips and pulled Dave away but not before Dave gave the tip one last lick.

“Come here.” His voice was thick with lust as he brought Dave up to kiss him. Dave’s lips were slick as they came together, and Dad could taste just the slightest tang of his own precum. They broke apart with a pant. “Sit in my lap, son.” Dave shuddered at the words and turned fully to expose his tattoos to Dad, sitting down between his legs.

Dad’s response was to lean forwards and wrap his arms around Dave’s waist, teeth sinking into the place where the wings almost went up over his shoulders. Dave hissed a bit and Dad could only assume it was either from having to fully sit in his lap after the spanking he had put the young man through, or the bite he was sinking into his shoulder. Dad made up for the pain by running his tongue over the ink and sliding one hand over Dave’s hips, the other over his collar, to play with the metal there as he pulled Dave back until he was pressing against his cock.

Heat radiated from the beaten flesh, making Dad growl a bit as Dave let out a small sound. One of Dad’s hands traveled to pinch at a pert nipple and was greeted with that warm skin pressing against him. Dave moaned low and pressed back again as Dad continued to flick at the nubs of flesh while nibbling over the ink toned skin. He traced the knife like feathers with his tongue as his spit slick cock rubbed against Dave’s backside. Dave made a sound as he shifted, rubbing the cleft of his rear against Dad’s dick.

“Can I have this too, Daddy?” He asked, pressing against Dad in a way that had the head of his cock prodding almost against his entrance. Dad shuttered and bucked slightly.

“You’ve been such a good boy tonight, I think letting you have that would be alright.” Dave shuddered and reached behind him, grabbing Dad’s cock and rubbing it against his entrance. Dad moaned and gently bucked until Dave took him by surprise and began to push back, the tip of his cock almost breaching Dave and making him hiss. Dad’s hands stopped him quickly. “I haven’t prepped you yet.” The words made Dave whine.

“I don’t care about the damn prep, I just want you to fuck m-ahhh!” Dave almost jerked off Dad’s lap as a hand came down to swat the blondes sore rear.

“Language, Dave.” His voice was stern as he said it, the hand that he had clapped to Dave’s backside gently massaging the flesh. Dave let out a little frustrated whimper.

“Please just, just let me have it. I don’t care about the lube and other sh-stuff. I just,” He looked over his shoulder, cheeks red and eyes half lidded as he dropped his voice to be less whiney. “Please, Daddy, I want you.” Dad felt his cock twitch against Dave’s entrance. The absolute heat in Dave’s eyes had him tempted to do just that, but he was not about to hurt him; even if he was begging for it.

“Not without lube Dave.” Dad said sternly and removed his hands from Dave’s body. Dave let out a whine, bucking back as Dad did his best not to respond to the warm skin skimming over his erection. When he didn’t react Dave stood and turned to Dad.

“Fine.” Dad blinked as Dave was suddenly gone. Looking around the room he found nothing. Blinking again Dave was back, holding a small bottle in his hands. Dad raised an eyebrow as Dave climbed back up into his lap. He pushed the bottle into Dad’s hands before turning and settling himself back down, keeping his back to Dad. Dad sat there stunned, cock twitching as he looked at the almost smug way Dave set his shoulders, the bottle of lube sitting in his hand. “How’s that?” Dave asked and pressed his rear back against Dad’s cock. Dad swallowed hard and popped the cap with his thumb.

“Perfect Dave,” he said and kissed against his back. Dave pressed his ass against him again and made him suppress a shudder. “Lie down.”

Dave was out of his lap in a flash, lying on the couch with one leg hooked over the back while holding the other up to his chest. Dad blinked at the sight, felt a groan bubble as he looked over Daves body. He could see the piercing in his taint again, saw how hard and red his cock was, the way it was steadily beeding precum. Dad poured some of the lube onto his fingers.

“Such a beautiful boy, aren’t you.” Dad said softly, kneeling on the couch as he went and wrapped the slick hand around Dave’s cock. The movement both startled and confused Dave as he watched Dad with wide eyes. “Going to make sure you feel good.” Dad lowered himself till he was also laying on the couch, sliding a pillow under his chest as he did so while gently squeezing Dave’s cock. It was a good size, and if he was correct in the assumption that Dave still had a bit of growing to do, it would only get bigger.

“Dad?” He asked shakily as Dad nuzzled his face against Dave’s balls before licking a line from his exposed entrance up to the ring in his flesh, sucking the metal between his teeth and making Dave moan. Upstairs Dad could hear the barest sounds of something thudding and smiled around the metal before sliding his tongue back down. Dave let out a sudden moan and shifted his hips, trying to open wider as Dad pressed his tongue against his entrance. It resisted for only a moment before he was able to slide the tip inside.

“Daaad, oh fuck.” Dave moaned before letting out a little eep as Dad squeezed his cock hard. “S-sorry.” Dad hummed an acknowledgement that just made Dad moan as he slowly began to pump his tongue into him. He was surprised to find that Dave tasted like nothing but skin. As he pumped his tongue he managed to squeeze lube onto his other fingers on handed. As soon as the fingers were slick Dad pulled away to insert a finger.

“Dave,” he asked as he slid the finger in, Dave rocking up as he did so. “Did you do anything special before you came here?” He looked up Dave’s body and watched a smile flick over his face before he curled his finger and made Dave moan.

“E-enema.” Dave panted as he tried to thrust down on that finger. “Wanted to be nice and clean for you.” The words made Dad slide the second finger in early, earning a hiss of slight pain as he leaned back in to lap at Dave’s taint piercing.

“Such a good boy,” he muttered before adding his tongue to the fingers in Dave’s ass, not paying mind to the strange flavor of the lube. Dave let out a groan and bucked as Dad pumped Dave’s cock with one hand and prepped him with his fingers and tongue. Dave bucked beneath him, trying to take in more as Dad scissored his fingers inside him. Curling them along with his tongue he looked for the bundle of nerves that would make Dave scream. Upstairs they heard the long, high note of John’s voice saying a muffled name.

“L-looks like you have another reason to be proouuuu- oh, oh god.” Dave bit his lip as Dad pressed again, this time a little higher and was greeted with a violent buck.

“There, oh sh- oh fu- Dad there please.” Dad did just that, pumping Dave and pressing into his rear with two fingers and his tongue, curling them to make Dave moan. Removing his tongue he added a third finger and released Dave’s cock, pouring more lube onto the digits as they pushed and and out and scissored inside him. Dave made a sound of need until Dad replaced the hand that had been on Dave’s cock with his mouth, getting an almost scream of pleasure as he tasted him for the first time. Dad was unable to take Dave as deep, but he managed to take most of him, sucking and licking till he could feel Dave tightening around his fingers. Coming off with one more long lick Dad chuckled as Dave let out a moan of disappointment. Dad pumped and spread his fingers a few more times before pulling them out. “D-daddy?” He whimpered as he looked at him with half lidded eyes. Dad sat back on the couch, moving the pillow to behind his shoulders as he leaned against the armrest. Dad stroked his dry cock and motioned for Dave to come over.

With that striking speed Dave was up and crawling in a second, Dad stopping him before he could fully climb up onto him. He slid a hand down Dave’s shoulders and chest as far as he could and smiled softly at him, leaving small trails of slickness. He pressed the bottle of lube into his hand.

“Still have some prep to do.” The way Dave swallowed at the words made Dad have to close his eyes. In that moment Dave dropped down, mouth sucking and lick at his cock sloppily, slicking it yet again with his saliva. Dad groaned deep when Dave came off with a popped and poured lube into his hand, quickly wrapping it around Dad’s cock. He slicked it up quickly before he climbed up Dad’s body and and settled above his hips, eagerly guiding him to his entrance. For a brief moment Dad thought about condoms before the head of his cock was pressing against Dave. It felt gentle for a moment before Dave did something unimaginable. Dad heard him take a few deep breaths as he opened his eyes and settled his hands on Dave’s hips, eyes trailing over him. With a slight smirk Dave looked Dad striaght in the eyes before ramming himself down onto Dad’s dick.

Dad bucked up hard at the sudden sensation while Dave let out a scream of ‘Daddy’. He didn’t stop for more than a second as he sat fully impaled before moving quicker than Dad thought safe, his hands trying to still him. Dave paid them no mind, instead leaned down and kissing Dad hard, body bouncing over his cock.

“Oh christ Daddy you’re s-so fucking big, so god damn goooo ahh!,” Dad smacked his ass hard on the next thrust down. “Oh shit yes.” Dave cried and bounced harder, making Dad groan and arch, hands gripping those hips tight as Dave fuck himself on his cock.

“Dave,” he grit out as he felt himself getting closer, Dave’s hands balled on his chest. “Dave hands and knees.” Dave bounced a few more times as he watched Dad with an panting smile.

“Want to t-take me from behind?” He asked, somehow managing to keep his voice level. Dad growled and with a tight grip stopped Dave from coming back down on his next bounce.

“Hands and knees.” His voice was dark, demanding, and he felt dave clench around him as he let out a shaky breath.

“Anything you want, Daddy.” Dave breathed and quickly got up as Dad moved. In a few seconds Dave was on all fours, arms cradling his head as Dad spread Dave’s cheeks. It made his mouth go dry as he watched how Dave’s entrance quivered for him.

“Oh, Dave,” he whispered before licking a long line up the cleft of his ass. “How eager you are.” Dave moaned as Dad slid his tongue into him, slicking him once again before pulling away and added more lube to Dave’s backside. After adding more lube to his cock he positioned himself and slid in slowly, but did not stop. It made Dave moan and push back as Dad slid in to the hilt, staying there to savor the feel of Dave constricting around him before moving. With him in control Dad kept the thrusts long and slow, making Dave cry out each time he slid back in.

“Please, please, oh fuck harder, I-I please,” Dave begged and pushed back. Dad kissed over the tattoos on Dave’s back, allowing the slip in language.

“Anything for you.” He said softly before pistoning his hips hard. He was close, and he could tell Dave was too in the way his body twitched around him. Grabbing Dave’s cock he began to pump him, a different rhythm from the harsh thrusts he pressed into Dave’s body. Dave choked on his next words as Dad pumped into him, felt him getting closer.

“Inside,” He heard Dave finally manage. “Cum inside.” Two more hard thrusts and a few now shaky pulls to his cock and Dave snapped up, back arching as he managed to bend back to wrap his arms around Dad’s neck. It changed the angle and made Dad hit against the nerves inside Dave more harshly. One of Dad’s hands snapped up to wrap around Dave’s throat, not tight, but enough to make the pants he made heavier; headier, and Dave pushed his hips back harder as Dad thrust up into him. With a squeeze to his throat and harsh thrust into him Dad made Dave cum.

“Daaad.” He screamed out so loud around the hand on his throat that Dad felt in in his bones. Dave shot his cum into Dad’s hand and over his own chest, some smearing onto the couch. Dad thought little on it as he thrust in deep against the tight muscle and came. He bucked fast, milking himself with Dave’s tight insides as he growled Dave’s name against his throat, making Dave moan as his body shook. Dad stayed standing on his knees with Dave’s arms wrapped around his neck for a few moments, both panting hard.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Dave whispered and turned his head, face flush and sheened in sweat. Dad kissed him hard, hands tracing over his chest and stomach, feeling skin bunch as he finally pulled himself out of Dave’s slowly relaxing body and swallowed Dave’s moan with his mouth. He caught Dave as he attempted to fall forwards onto the couch.

“I think a bath is in order.” The larger man said as he stepped off the couch, ignoring how his body wanted to shake with exertion. Dave attempted to follow but was unable to move his legs as he wanted.

“Carry me?” He asked Dad in a voice that was still shaky with sex. Dad may have not been as young as he once was, but the words made his body feel energized as he held out his arms.

“Always.” The words were soft as Dad helped Dave wrap his legs around his waist, the hand on Dave’s ass feeling his own cum dripping from inside him. Dave kissed his shoulders and neck as he took him upstairs to the master bathroom He took the stairs slow as he sometimes slid his fingers through the mess he had made, getting a moan from Dave and more small kisses. At the top of the stairs he kissed him back, long and full, before heading down the hall. Both chuckled as they they passed guest room, heard a the shower running and a slight moan. Dave grabbed the door frame and made Dad stop, opening the door just enough to pop his head inside.

“I win Egderp.” He called to which there was sudden sound of thudding and laughter. “And I borrowed your lube.” A few seconds later Dad heard his son come out of the guest room bathroom.

“Fuck you Dave!”

“Think your Dad just did that.” Dave called. Which was quickly followed by, “Language, John.” from Dad.

Dad had to admit he was glad Dave hadn’t opened to door fully as he heard his son eep. As much as he loved his son, seeing him nude and disheveled may have been more than his parental instincts could take. A moment later there was more laughter coming from within.

“Get back in here kid I’m not done with you.” The words were muffled but they made Dad smile as he pulled away from the door, hearing John sputter as Dave shut it and went back to looking at Dad.

“You done with me?” Dave asked. Despite the smirk he wore Dad could see worry in his eyes, a worry he quickly snuffed out by kissing him and hiking him up his body. There would be more time to talk about such things when they were clean and rested.

“Not by a long shot.” He said against Dave’s jaw and continued on his way to the bathroom where he hoped John had left them at least a little hot water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to all of those who helped me edit this in the read-along. Thank you thank you thank you!
> 
> Also, last chapter is just going to be some silly fluff to wrap this all up. Should be done shortly.


	6. How to Spread a Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one guys, hope you enjoy it!

John woke up slowly, small aches and pains lacing through him as he shifted in the bare light that managed to come through the curtains. His bladder demanded that he wake, putting unneeded pressure on his insides as he rolled and winced just slightly. Next to him something large and warm moved. It was the movement that finally woke John fully, his head jerking slightly as he opened his eyes in surprise. Without his glasses everything was a blur, but after well acquainting himself with Bro’s skin in the shower the night before John had little issue recognizing him. Dirk was sprawled out next to him, taking up half of the bed. The only thing still keeping them in contact was the arm John had been using as a pillow. He snored softly, the barest buzz as John sat up.

The sheets were still slightly damp from their bare skin, underwear having been a fleeting thought before they had fallen into bed together. They had both still had small beadings of moisture on their skin from the shower. They had held each other until John could no longer take Dirk’s heat. Now, as he lay on his side of the bed, he wanted it back. Sitting up he scootched in just the slightest, lying his body against Bro’s side and pressing a kiss to his chin. Dirk grumbled something in his sleep, making John smile as he watched Dirk’s eyes move behind their lids. John stayed like that, half propped, one arm in the mattress while the other splayed over Dirk’s chest.

He wanted to lie back down, but already just the slight movements he had done made his body ache for the bathroom. John fought it for a few more minutes, leaning in to kiss Dirk full on the mouth. A lazy hand came up to cup the back of his head as he did so, making him smile.

“Time’s it?” Dirk asked thickly as John pulled back.

“Don’t worry about it,” John replied with another kiss to Dirk’s chin. Stubble scraped his lips and made his smile grow. “Just going to the bathroom.” Dirk grumbled some nonsense as John pulled away and got out of the bed as quietly as he could. He smiled when Dirk rolled into the warm spot he had left behind.

After relieving himself John walked back into the guest room only for a faint sweet smell to reach his nose. The smell made his stomach growl, and when he found that Dirk was back asleep he quietly took his glasses, kissed one bare shoulder, and left the room. With a quick detour to his own room he grabbed his robe, he wrapped it around himself before headed to the stairs. The smell of sweet and salty things hit his nose at the top of the stairs and made him take the steps almost two at a time; would have too if his backside wasn’t so very sore.

He did his best not to limp as he entered the kitchen, the stairs having awoke sore spots he wished he could forget about. Finding his father bustling about the kitchen island and counters in his white terry cloth robe made John stop and lean against the doorway. He watched his Dad move about, flipping bacon and sausage, taking more pancakes off of a griddle to sit atop an already large stack. Then he heard it, the sound of his father humming. It was something John hadn’t heard in awhile. His father only hummed when work stress was low or his spirits boosted high. The last time John had heard it had been during Christmas.

“Good night?” John asked when his father noticed him and smiled.

“About as good as yours, wouldn’t you say?” His father replied. John blushed at that but pushed off the doorway and entered the kitchen, giving his Dad a hug when the man offered it to him.

“How long you been up?” John pulled back to look at the clock and found that it was already nine thirty, not as early as he had thought, but still early considering his college sleeping schedule.

“Not long. Just thought I would make sure we all had some fuel to run on.” he went back to flipping what looked to be the last batch of pancakes. John hummed in reply as Dad finished stacking the pancakes on the large serving plate. Dad then handed the large stack to John, who took it to the warm oven, and put the golden cakes inside to keep them toasty till their guests woke up. Dad did the same with the sausage and bacon, handing them to his son who simply slipped them into the oven, stealing a piece or two as he did so. With the food stored away Dad sat down with a cup of black coffee as John went to get cream for his own cup.

When he opened the door to the fridge he found a sight that startled him just a bit. Inside were a dozen and a half cupcakes on a platter, blue buttercream icing piping a message that had John’s face burning in seconds. He slammed the fridge shut and turned to his father, mouth gaping.

“I know you prefer cream cheese with pumpkin,” his father replied without batting an eye as he lounged in one of the chairs at the breakfast table, barely in view from behind the bar. “But I’m afraid I forgot to put the cream cheese away last night, so buttercream was all I could do.” John made a whining sound in his throat that only made Dad smile.

“Now what’s he whining about?” The voice made both Egbert’s jerk their head to the kitchen door, a very mussed Dave entering in nothing but a pair of sweats. They hung dangerously low on his hips, pale pubes in plain sight, and John recognized the pair as his fathers.

“Nothing.” John quickly snapped to which Dave shrugged. He watched him head for the flour tin and with a raised eyebrow as Dave pulled his shades out from behind it. He had them halfway up to his face before seemingly thinking better of it and setting them back down. Heading around the bar Dave walked right over to Dad who set down his coffee when Dave leaned down to kiss him. John looked away with a blush as he quickly went to get his cream from the fridge. There was a muffled sound of confusion and as soon as he turned he found Dave wrapped up with Dad inside his robe, Dave’s hands keeping the front of it clasped shut.

“What?” Dave raised an eyebrow in challenge for John to say anything.

“You want bacon or sausage?” Was all he said in reply, small smile on his mouth.

“Bacon, you kidding?” The voice came out of the living room as Dirk entered, stretching high as he walked in. It made John swallow to watch all those muscles shift beneath skin. He had also forgone the usual shades and winked at John when he saw him staring.

“I prefer sausage.” Dave added from his perch in Dad’s lap where he had somehow managed to cuddle up closer, sitting sideways on Dad’s legs with his head on his shoulder. The words weren’t completely innocent and neither was the way Dave was smiling. John was happy his father was sporting a red blush to match the one on his face.

“Alright then.” John said brightly as he turned to get out plates and opened the oven, dishing out piles of desired meats and pancakes.

“Got any orange juice, Mr. Egbert?” He heard Bro ask his father, the words sounding just a bit tentative as he addressed Dad.

“Plenty in the fridge, Bro,” John heard behind him. “And just call me Egbert if you would like.” The words made John smile as he finished loading plates and carried the first two over to his father and Dave, who still refused to leave the warmth of his fathers robe. Just as he set them down there was a small snort of laughter that had everyone looking at the fridge. In less than three seconds John was bright red and rushing to try and close it, Dirk keeping him an arms length away.

“I have to hand it to you, Egbert,” he said over a few small grunts of exertion that John let out trying to get past him. “You’ve got style.” Dad just smiled as Dave took a sip from Dad’s cup and offered him his mouth. John paid little attention as he finally stopped fighting. Dirk wrapped his arm around John’s shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss that John only half responded to as he continued to stare into the open fridge.

_Congrats on the Sex Son_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I will leave you with that.

**Author's Note:**

> So really, I have no idea where this came from, or how, or what the hell I just wrote. I just hope you enjoyed it and enjoy the next to chapters of what are going to be smut... So... Yeah. 
> 
> taterdoom why did you get me addicted to these pairings....WHY!?


End file.
